Unforgettable Love
by Dlynn
Summary: If you like to read about Athrun x Cagalli & Kira x Lacus falling love, than you should read this story you'll love it. This story is about Kira & Cagalli going too a new high school, making new friends & making new enemies. They also meet Athrun & Lacus,
1. Ch 1 Getting Lost

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**If you like to read about Athrun x Cagalli & Kira x Lacus falling love, than you should read this story you'll love it. This story is about Kira & Cagalli going too a new high school, making new friends & making new enemies. They also meet Athrun & Lacus, but Kira & Cagalli discover a dangerous secret that puts everybody around them in danger. (Updated)**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 1-Getting Lost_

Cagalli

* * *

Cagalli was watching the old secertary typing up her schedule for the about an hour, Cagalli sighed _"I can't believe I have to wait this long for someone to type up my schedule."_

Cagalli missed her old school and her friends, although she does like her new uniform, she's wearing a royal blue mini skirt and a white long sleeve blouse, it was better than her old school uniform, it was dark green uniform, so Cagalli isn't complaining that much.

"Oh dear, Miss Attha I made a mistake I'll have to type your schedule all over again" as the old secertary looked over to see Cagalli, Cagalli looked like she was about to go insane _"Why is she doing this to me?"_

Kira

* * *

"Alright let's see what my next class is?" Kira looks at his schedule, "Literature, room: 250-A," Kira sighed while scratching head with his left hand, while looking at the school map.

"My class is on second floor and I'm right next to the Auxiliary Gymnasium, how am I going to get there?" Then the school bell ring and Kira had no idea how to get to class. _"I wish Cagalli and I didn't have to move." _Kira sighed and leaned against the wall.

Soon, Kira didn't notice, a girl with long pink hair came out of the girls' locker, noticing that he was in trouble.

Lacus

* * *

Lacus came out of the girl's locker room carrying her Chemistry and Literature book in her right arm. When she closed the door Lacus noticed a boy she never saw before leaning against the wall, having a hard time.

So Lacus decided to help him, she walked up to him, but he didn't notice her yet. "Huh, hello, do you need help with anything?" The boy turned his head quickly noticing a girl next to him.

Lacus decided to introduce herself, to be polite, "My name is Lacus Clyne, what's your name?" she said softly.

Kira

* * *

Kira was surprised to see a beautiful girl next to him without him noticing, with long pink hair and blue eyes that glow like the night sky.

She introduced herself to him, Kira tried to speak, but his mouth was dry, he tried to focus on the question she asked him, "uh…I'm Kira, Kira Yamato" She smiled at him, which made Kira's heart melt.

Suddenly, Gilbert Dillindal, the principal of the High School walking up in front them, holding his hands behind his back, wandering why are they not in class, he cleared his throat to get their attention, "Why are you two not in class?"

As he look at both of them with a straight face. Lacus was able to say speak to him without being scared, "principal Dillindal, I was just helping Kira find his way to his next class."

Dillindal look at Kira to see if Lacus was telling the truth and Kira nodded, "Very well then, Miss Lacus will be responsible for finding your classes for now on" Dillindal turned and walked away still having a straight face.

When he turned the corner, Lacus turned and looked at Kira, "I'm glad we got out of that mess, here let me see your schedule and see where your class is." Kira handed her his schedule and examined it, "You have the same Literature class as I do, come I'll show."

Lacus grabbed Kira's right hand, holding it gently, making Kira blush, so did Lacus while she was showing Kira to their second hour class.

Kira looked at Lacus, while his heart was beating fast, _"I think I made very close friend"_ Kira said to himself.

Cagalli

* * *

"Finally I got my schedule, let's see where's my class" Cagalli sighed from being stuck in the office that felt like forever, she looked at the schedule and a school map.

"Ancient World History, room: 251-G, uh…alright I'm next to the guidance office which they don't help me find my class, instead they just give me this stupid map that's impossible to read."

Cagalli looked around to see which hallway she should go down, she took the one on the right and then turned right passed the math office.

"HEY YOU STOP RIGHT THERE" Cagalli turned around to see who was yelling at her it was a boy her age with black hair and ruby red eyes, he must be one of the hall monitors trying to get extra credit by doing service for the school.

Cagalli was wondering why he told to stop she didn't do anything wrong, "Is their anything wrong?" Cagalli asked the boy.

He walks up to Cagalli and crosses his arms, "Where's your hall pass?" he asked her.

Cagalli felt confused "I didn't get a hall pass, I'm new here and—,"

"That's doesn't matter you still need a hall pass" he interrupted her. _"Why is he being such a jerk to me, what did I ever do to him?"_ Cagalli said to herself.

Athrun

* * *

"Mr. Zala slash pretty boy, go pick up my mail, I left it at the Math office" Mr. Yuuna Roma Seylan, the Ancient World History teacher, he's a terrible teacher and he gets jealous of Athrun, because half of the girls in the school are in love with him, so he puts Athrun to work during his class.

Athrun sets down his pencil and looks at his best friend, Nicol Amalfi, a boy with green hair and the brightest brown eyes you'll ever see.

"When is he ever going to stop telling me to go get his mail, Nicol?" Athrun whispered to him.

Nicol stopped writing on his essay, leaned over and looked at Athrun, "I wish I could tell you soon, but remember, he just jealous of you" Nicol laughed, Athrun joined in, then everyone around them started to laugh.

Although Mr. Seylan was tapping his foot because he was not amused, "Mr. Zala my mail is not going to come to me by itself."

Athrun got up and head out the door still laughing, he took right down the hallway and then a left to the stairs.

When he got the bottom of the stairs, then took a left around the corner, Athrun saw Shinn Asuka bothering a new student near the Math office, because they don't have a hall pass.

Athrun looked at the new kid, she had blond hair just touching her shoulders and the most amazing ember eyes, _"This fills weird? I never felt this way before when I look at this girl, but I better help her." _Athrun walks up behind Shinn and crosses his arms "Shinn are you bothering this new student just to get extra credit?" Athrun said jokingly and Athrun notice she looked at him with a surprised look on her face with those amazing ember eyes.

Cagalli

* * *

Cagalli was surprise to see the boy behind the crazy hall monitor, he had dark blue hair and beautiful emerald green eyes ever.

"_Wow I can't believe he's going to help, but I have to see if he's going to help me get out of this problem?"_ Cagalli said to herself and focused and both of them.

Athrun

* * *

"Back off Athrun, this is none of your business" said Shinn in angry mood.

Athrun started to laugh watching him making a fool out of himself, "You know new students don't need a hall pass on their first day" Athrun glared at Shinn.

Shinn tightened his fist and looked at the new student again "this isn't over" as he looked at her with the most frightening look, and he walked away.

The new student looked at Athrun after Shinn walked away "thanks for getting me out of that mess, why is that hall monitor mad at me?" she asked.

Athrun looked at her "he just thinks he can better grades by getting new students in trouble" Athrun explained.

She started to understand "I'm Cagalli Yula Attha" as she hold her hand.

Athrun smiled "I'm Athrun Zala" as he shook her hand. Athrun notice she looked lost, "Do you need help finding your class?" Athrun asked.

She nodded and pulled out her schedule "I can't find Ancient World History room: 251-G do you know where it is?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun was surprised that she has the same class with him, "that's my class too, I can show where it is but I have to get the wannabe teacher's mail first."

Cagalli agreed to go with Athrun to pick up the teacher's mail.

Cagalli

* * *

After they got the mail they headed down to the classroom.

Cagalli decided to ask Athrun a few questions about why he hates teacher, "why do you call your teacher a wannabe?" Cagalli asked.

"It's because he's jealous of me so he sends me down to get his mail every day." Athrun explained.

Cagalli seems puzzle "why don't you tell the vice principle that he's putting you to work."

Athrun sighed "I wish, but the problem is Yuuna's father is the vice principle's son so it's not easy."

"Wow" Cagalli was surprised. "Just be careful Cagalli, he likes hitting on girls who are beautiful like you, so don't think he's smooth." Athrun stopped just realizing he told her she was cute and it was too late to hide his face from blushing.

Cagalli looked at Athrun after he told her she was cute and looked away hiding her blushing face, "uh…thanks…for telling me" she said smiling.

Athrun smiled back

**

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it and if you want to give me any ideas just email, I promise the next is better.**

**I hope this updated chapter is beter. I know that I could a lot better on these chapter so you'll see a lot of chapters updated and longer.**


	2. Ch 2 Starting Classes and Making Friends

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I notice that chapter 1 was short so I put chapter 2 & 3 together to make it longer. This chapter begins where Cagalli and Kira start their classes with their new friends Athrun and Lacus, You'll know why Kira and Cagalli are twins, but have different last names, Kira makes a lot of friends and thinks about Lacus, but when Cagalli starts her class, she doesn't feel comfortable with her new teacher when he comes on to her and might need Athrun's help. **

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. Thank you to** **Anonymous-gsd, animeboy-12, Zala's Assassin, and ritachi for giving me advice, you guys rock my socks off. enjoy**

_Chapter 2-Starting Classes and Making Friends_

Kira

Lacus led Kira into their second hour Literature classroom, on the second floor of the school, "Well Miss Lacus it seems you brought us a new student" said a young teacher that's standing in front class with a large Literature book open. Lacus smiled "Yes this is Kira Yamato, Miss Aisha." The teacher was young, had long dark blue with two orange highlights on the sides, and eyes were a dark aqua color. "Please Mr. Yamato please take a seat right next to Mr. Koening" said Miss Aisha gently pointing to the empty desk. Kira sat down and saw Lacus sitting two seats ahead of him. Tolle Koening leaned over Kira and whispered "Hi Kira, I'm Tolle" shaking hands with Kira "You can have lunch with me and my friends." Kira agreed "Sure, thanks." Miss Aisha cleared her throat in front of them to get their attention, "Now that we have you settled in Mr. Yamato, let's continue with our lesson on English Literature Authors, in the early 17th century between 1603 to 1660."

Cagalli

Cagalli followed Athrun into the classroom and saw the teacher, Athrun warned her about him "Well looks like I have another beautiful student in my class" Yuuna said to Cagalli with a grinned on his face. Cagalli was standing in front of the door trying not to go near Mr. Seylan, she noticed Athrun tossed his mail on to Yuuna's desk without looking at him and sat down. Yuuna still smiling at Cagalli "Well find a seat Miss Attha" Cagalli looked around to find an empty seat, she was lucking to find a seat near the back. Cagalli sat down next to a girl with short brown and very cute blue eyes, the girl turned to look at Cagalli "Hi, I'm Miriallia" she said happily. Cagalli smiled back "I'm Cagalli," "Do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" Miriallia asked, Cagalli agreed "Alright." Yuuna got out of his seat and stand in front of the class "Now students, lets talk about the Japanese Onin War in 1467 to 1477, I'll ask you a question and you'll be graded on your answer." Yuuna said trying to act charming, everyone sighed because Yuuna was unfair grading his student. "The first question, who were the two most powerful daimyo families that started the war?" Yuuna looked around to find someone "Miriallia" Miriallia stand up to say the answer "the Hosokawa and the Yamana" "Correct, A+" Yuuna said and then winked at her, but Miriallia looked away as she sat down. "The next question, Athrun, let's see, by the end of 1467 Yoshimi was supported by who?" Yuuna said with a smirk on his. Cagalli noticed Athrun tightening his fist and standing up "It was Hosokawa, that switched allegiances" Yuuna glared at Athrun because it was the right answer, but he thought about changing it around "That's right Athrun, but you forgot to say Hosokawa first supported Yamana's rival, Yoshihisa" Athrun was still standing "I said Hosokawa switched allegiances" "true but you didn't say which allegiances so you have mark down for that and for talking back at me you'll have to be mark down again, D-, now sit down or you'll get an F" Athrun couldn't take it, but he sat down any way. Soon the bell rang and class was over the students were heading out the door Cagalli saw Athrun very upset, he was the first one to leave, Cagalli decided to go after him, but Yuuna stopped her from leaving "Oh Miss Attha" he said to her, Cagalli was standing near the door looking at Seylan getting up from his seat walking over to her. She didn't give him a face expression just looking at him. Yuuna smiled at her, trying to act charming "If you ever need help and you just need to talk to me _privately _you can always come to my classroom or to my apartment" Cagalli started to fill uncomfortable and she wasn't able to speak, suddenly he was getting more closer to Cagalli almost about to touch her, she was feeling scared, but she didn't show it.

Athrun

Athrun couldn't believe it his Ancient World teacher is being way unfair, he felt nothing he could do to change it. Nicol caught up with him "don't worry Athrun, next time you can be more descriptive" Nicol said trying to cheer him up. Athrun sighed "Thanks Nicol it's making me feel better." Soon Miriallia came running up to them "Athrun, Yuuna is trying to make his move on Cagalli" Athrun and Nicol were surprised, "I'll catch up with you Nicol, I like to get back at him, right now" Athrun headed back to the classroom and saw Yuuna moving in on Cagalli. "Mr. Yuuna I can't believe your acting like a middle aged guy flitting with younger girls, no one is ever following for it, not even Cagalli" Athrun said in the door way laughing. Yuuna was so pist off for Athrun calling him middle aged, Cagalli quickly walked over to Athrun and they both walked away from Yuuna's classroom. Cagalli smiled at Athrun with relief "Thanks Athrun, for getting me out again, I wasn't able to leave that time," "Don't worry about it Cagalli, I enjoyed it" Athrun said laughing.

Cagalli

Soon they both entered the cafeteria, Miriallia came up to them "Hey Cagalli we were waiting for you, I'll show you where we're sitting." "Ok, Miriallia" Cagalli turned to look at Athrun and smiled "Thanks again Athrun" Athrun smiled back "No problem, see you later" Athrun walked away. Miriallia leaned over to Cagalli "You like him don't you" Cagalli's face started to turned red "WHAT no I don't like him-like him, he just help me get out of two problems, that's all" Cagalli explained, Miriallia laughed "alright what ever you say, come on I'll show you where we're sitting." Miriallia led Cagalli into the Courtyard with their purchased lunch, to the table with Miriallia friends already sitting there, "Hey guys this Cagalli, she's new here, she's going to eat with us" Miriallia said her friends "Cagalli this Sai Argyle and Kuzzey Burskirk, Tolle should be here soon" Miriallia said while looking around, Cagalli and Miriallia sat down with the guys and eating their lunch.

Kira

Kira and Tolle were standing in the Lunch line, "So what are you and Lacus up too?" Tolle asked Kira while giggling, Kira's started to blush "WHAT no she just help me find the classroom that's all nothing happen," Tolle started to laugh "Alright whatever you say Kira," After they got their lunch they headed over to the table, where their friends are eating, Kira notice his twin sister, Cagalli sitting with them. Tolle came over to Miriallia and kissed her on the cheek "Hi Tolle, this Cagalli, who's the guy behind you" Miriallia asked, Kira decided to introduce himself "I'm Kira Yamato" Cagalli turned around and saw her brother "Hi Kira did you find your classes?" Cagalli asked "Hey sis, I was able to get to my class, how long were you in the office?" "Wait a minute are you brother and sister?" Miriallia interrupted. Cagalli and Kira both nodded at the same time "yes we're twins" Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Miriallia were so surprised, "Cagalli's last name is Attha and Kira's last name is Yamato, that doesn't make any sense" Sai said feeling confused. All of them were looking at Kira and Cagalli for an explanation. "Well, are real parents' last names are Hibiki, but after we were born, a crazy nurse switched us with other babies. Like Cagalli was going to the Attha family and for me I went to Yamato family. And about ten years later, they took us away to our real mother Via Hibiki, but we had to keep fake last names and have been moving about 3 times, because our mom's job." Kira explained but they were still confused. Cagalli decided to explained more about it "We had our birth files made and they were difficult to change so we had to keep our fake last names" "Wow, you guys went through a lot" Tolle said. "It's okay we're just glad, we got everything back to normal" Kira explained. Everyone decided to forget what they we're talking about Kira and Cagalli's past.

Athrun

On the other side of the Courtyard, Athrun watched Cagalli talking with her friends, Athrun was sitting with his friends, Nicol Amalfi, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Jule, and Miguel Aiman. "What was going on with you and the new girl?" Nicol asked, Athrun turned and his face turned red "WHAT, no I just helped her get away from Shinn and Yuuna, that's all" Athrun explained, all his friends laughed excepted Dearka, he looking at Miriallia, Yzak waved his hand in front of Dearka to get his attention, "Dearka, just ask her out, how hard is that?" Yzak asked, Dearka glared at him "Hello she already has a boyfriend, I just can't ask a woman out when they're taken" Dearka explained, "What about the time you asked Nicol's mom out" Miguel laughed, but Nicol choked on his lunch " WHAT!"

Lacus

Lacus and her friends Asasi Caldwell, Juri Wu Nien, and Mayura Labalt, were at the library, studying for their nuclear chemistry test, but Lacus was a bit distracted. She was thinking about the new student, Kira Yamato, she couldn't get her mind off of him, "Lacus, Lacus," Mayura said, Lacus got her attention "Sorry I was thinking about something, what was the question?" Lacus asked. Juri looked in the book again "In 1896, which one expanded the field of chemistry to include nuclear changes when he discovered that uranium emitted radiation?" Lacus was trying to think who was it "uh, Marie Sklodowska Curie." Juri shook her head "No it was Henri Becquerel." Lacus sighed. Asasi looked at Lacus face expression "I think I know what's bothering you, you're thinking about a boy aren't you?" Lacus turned and started to blush "Who is it?" Asasi, Juri, and Mayura asked at the same time. "It's no one" Lacus said acting innocent, but her friends didn't buy it.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter is about Cagalli and Kira's family past and for Shinn fans, you get to know why he's mad at Cagalli. I promise the next chapter will be up in a few days.**


	3. Ch 3 Our Pasts

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader,**

**I hope chapter 2 was better, sorry it took me away, I lost my Internet access that's why it took awhile, remember the last chapter Kira and Cagalli told their friends about their past, well in this chapter ask their mom, Via Hibiki, for more answer, but it might not be easy and you get to see why Shinn hates Cagalli when he talks to his friends.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. Thank you Angel of lonelyness, ANONYMOUS-gsd, daisukiasu'n'caga, and undefinedmike, for the great reviews on Chapter 2.**

**2. p.s. By the way I'm not mad at you ANONYMOUS-gsd, I'm actually taking your advice on this Chapter tell if I'm doing it right. **

**3. p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 3-Our Pasts_

Cagalli

* * *

School was over and Cagalli was walking home with Kira, her twin brother, but Cagalli had something on her mind since lunch, "Hey Kira, did you ever wanted to know more about our past?" Cagalli asked.

Kira stop and looked at her "I do Cagalli, but it's not easy asking our mom, when I bring up the topic to mother, she starts to gets dispirit thinking about it." Kira explained then walked ahead of her.

But Cagalli walked right in front of him "BUT STILL, I think we should have the right to know, I don't like it when we don't know what's going on." Cagalli shouted.

Kira looked at Cagalli "take note Cagalli, we'll try to ask mom, but I don't want her to break out in tears." Cagalli agreed, and both of them kept walking.

Kira

* * *

Soon they got home, when they opened the front door, they saw their mom at the dinning table, working. "Hi kids, how was your first day of school?" Via said optimistically. "Fine" Kira and Cagalli said together, they both sat at the other end of the table.

Kira was thinking how was he going to ask about their past, Cagalli touched his elbow with her elbow, which meant ask her right now. Kira decided just to say it out now "Mother, can you tell us more about our past, please?"

Via stopped writing and set her pencil down, then looked at her children with a apprehension look on her face. "I knew soon you would ask me about it," Via said "I know I they told you that this psycho nurse, switched you with other babies, all you need to know is that-" she paused for a second.

Kira and Cagalli leaned in closer to hear "that, the nurse was paid to switch you two, to the other families," Via explained. "Children that's all I'm going to say for right now," Kira and Cagalli were stunned, both of them were in shaken.

Via glanced at her watch it was 3:3O p.m. "Oh I have to go now, I'll be back in time for dinner." She gather her papers together and put them in her briefcase, she hugged both of them and went out the front door.

Kira and Cagalli looked at each other without saying a word, "I can't believe it" Cagalli said to Kira, "Me ether, but we can't tell anyone at school, okay" Kira explained. They both agreed by shaking hands.

Cagalli

* * *

After dinner Cagalli and Kira went up stairs, working on their homework, they heard the door bell ring, and Via answered the front door, "What are you doing here, Ledonir Kisaka" Via said sounding heated.

Kira and Cagalli stopped working on their homework, and both of them opened their door a little bit, to hear who their mom was talking too. "Listen Via, Uzumi wants her back by the end of the month" Ledonir commanded as he crossed his arms.

Cagalli started to be familiar with the voice, but she didn't know who it was. _"I think I recognized the voice. Wait a minute did the gut say Uzumi, that's the guy I lived with for six years, I thought he was my dad, but he wasn't" _Cagalli said to herself.

Via ended the discussion "No you pay attention Ledonir, these are my children and tell Uzumi to get his foot out of his ass and stop taking other peoples' children!" She slammed the door in front of him and stomped back into the kitchen.

Without a sound, Cagalli and Kira silently closed their bedroom door and headed back to their disk where their homework is, Cagalli couldn't consider what was happening to Kira and her, but she remembered when the police took her away from the Attha family.

_The police took her to the police station, Cagalli was six years old, they placed her into an interrogation room. In the room, was just two chairs, a table, and a very large one way window, right in front of her. She was waiting for about half an hour, until a woman detective came and sat in the other chair, across from Cagalli, "Hello Cagalli, I'm Detective Badgiruel, do you know why you're here?" the detective said peacefully._

_Six year old Cagalli pounded the table with fist, "You guys, smash into the door, took me out of bed, put me in the police car and left me in this dark room."_

_Badgiruel leaned toward Cagalli, "pay attention Cagalli, when you were a infant at the hospital, a psycho nurse switched you with another baby and you went home with the wrong family so we're putting the children back to their real families" she explained._

_Little Cagalli was beginning to lose it "No you're a liar, is my real daddy". Badgiruel got up and smacked Cagalli on the cheek "PAY ATTENTION, Cagalli, you have no option you have to live with your real family that's the law!" Badgiruel shouted._

"_You have to forget about your past, now you're going to go home with your real family now, come on" Badgiruel grabbed Cagalli's left arm and dragged her outside the interrogation room Cagalli was kicking and screaming "No it's not true let me go!"_

Cagalli woke up sweating remembering what happen at the police station. She closed her school book and laid on top of her queen size bed and fell sound asleep.

Shinn

* * *

The next day, was Saturday, Shinn was running through his neighborhood with his school bag on his right shoulder (remember in chapter 1 when Shinn Asuka, the hall monitor, was acting like a bastard to Cagalli, this is the guy, just to let you know).

He headed for town, to the corner coffee shop, his friends Rey Za Burrel, Lunamaria Hawke, Vino Dupre and Youlan Kent, were sitting outside drinking coffee waiting for Shinn.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Shinn said exhausted from running. "Did you get the notes?" Rey asked. Shinn nodded took his school bag off his shoulder and pulled out the disk and gave it to Rey "here you go." Rey took the disk and put it in his lap top.

Shinn pulled up a chair between Lunamaria and Vino, Youlan across from Shinn leaned forward, "So Shinn I heard you were giving the new girl a hard time." Shinn took a sip of his tall caramel mocha "Oh yeah I remember."

"So spill it tell us what happen" Lunamaria said, Shinn sighed "Alright, everyone was thinking I was hall monitor so I would get extra credit, that's just full bull crap. Anyway, remember the time I put 30 pounds of fish fat in Yuuna Seylan's new Chevrolet Corvette. His _daddy_ caught me and forced me to be hall monitor, which was the weirdest punishment he ever gave to anyone."

Shinn's friends looked at each other looking puzzled, "Couldn't Principal Gilbert Dillindal do anything about it?" Rey asked. "Don't forget how the vice principal Unato Ema Seylan likes to threat anyone trying to tell the Principal" Shinn said sounding so furious.

"But why were you giving the new girl a hard time?" Youlan asked, that question made Shinn annoyed thinking about Cagalli. "She's Cagalli Yula Attha, her family fired my dad and mom when we use to lived in Athens City about ten years ago, I just wanted pay back, that's all." Shinn started to calm down after explaining.

His friends look at each other again, thinking it was kind of impractical, but they decided to forget about it and got to studying.

**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, don't worry I'll try to be faster with chapters next time and ANONYMOUS-gsd tell me if this is okay?**

**Peaceout**


	4. Ch 4 Forgotton Memories

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**Remember Chapter 3, it was mostly about Cagalli's past, well this chapter is about Kira's past and it gets intense and very interesting. And Cagalli meets someone from school and Kira meets someone new, give you hint it's not Lacus, by the way this chapter is pretty long, than the other ones.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. Yeah daisukiasu'n'caga, wow**

**2. p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 4-Forgotton Memories_

Cagalli

Cagalli woke up, in the morning, rubbing her head, thinking about what happen last night, she sat up and stretched. She headed to the bathroom and saw her brother, Kira, still sleeping, Cagalli didn't want to wake him.

She put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt, and headed down stairs into the kitchen. Cagalli found a note on the fridge from her mom.

**Hi Kids,**

**I didn't want to wake up you two,**

**but the hospital called me to come**

**early, I'll be gone for a while. I'm**

**sorry, but I'll be in time for dinner,**

**I'll pick up some take-out food **

**and get a movie for us.**

**Love Mom**

**p.s. No wild parties Cagalli**

Cagalli sighed "Why does see think I'm going to throw a wild party?" she said to herself. She pulled out cereal out of the cupboard and milk from the fridge, bored both of it into a small bowl and was eating while reading the newspaper.

Kira

Kira was still sleeping, but was having an nightmare of his past, it was ten years ago and he was with the Yamato family.

_Little six year old Kira was sleeping peacefully in his bed, around midnight Kira woke up and heard a large bang from down stairs, it sounded like the front door was bust open. Kira heard people saying "POLICE where's Kira Yamato!"_

_Soon a police man opened Kira's bedroom door and quickly grabbed him out of bed, Kira was thinking he was being kidnapped, but when he saw his parents sitting on the couch yelling at the officers saying that Kira is their child._

"_Mommy, daddy, what's happening, I'm scared" Kira said sounding terrified. Mrs. Yamato got and headed to the officer that was holding Kira, but another officer grabbed Mrs. Yamato's arm and forced her back onto the couch._

_The other officer told the officer that was holding Kira to take him away, Kira started to cry, but tried to hold his tears back, Mrs. Yamato was crying and begging them not take Kira away and Mr. Yamato was arguing to them that's their child._

_When the police man and Kira went out side there was three police cars and a black van, the police man took Kira over to the black van, but Kira was dragging along trying to fight him, but the officers was too strong._

_In the back of the van, there were two men in black suits, the police man threw Kira in the van "Your problem now" the officer said to the guys, and closed the back door, soon the van was moving away from the Yamato residence._

_Little Kira didn't know what was happening, he felt so petrified he started to tremble, the men in the black suits didn't move at all. Kira looked at both of them, but the men didn't at him, "Where's my mommy and daddy!" Kira screamed. Still they didn't move._

_About an hour later, the van stopped, Kira didn't where he was, but the back door opened and another man in a black suit grabbed Kira and took him in a very large horrifying building._

_Inside the frightening building was all white, the hall ways and the rooms, it looked like a deserted hospital. They led Kira down the hallway, into a room. The room, was white of course, it looked like integration room with a table and two chairs, except their was a man sitting in one of them and he was wearing a lab coat._

_The men put Kira in the other chair and stood in the corner. Kira looked at the man in the lab coat, he had blond hair and frightening eyes, the man observed Kira and then started to speak, "Hello son."_

_Kira was shaken that the man said that "You're not my daddy" Kira said sounding offended. The man folded his hands, "You're perhaps too young and immature for this, but you still don't need to know."_

"_I don't need to know anything, you kidnapped me" Kira shouted. The man got up and walked over to Kira, "Bring me it now" the man said to the other men in the black suits, one of them left the room._

_Kira gave the man an heated face to him, "Who are you?" Kira asked, Kira was more mature for being a six years old. The man next to him, looked down at him, "If you insist, I'm Uleen Hibiki, your biologic father" he leaned in closer "Your real father."_

_Kira still didn't believe it, Uleen grinned at him "don't worry you won't remember this anyway." The man that left the room came back with small briefcase, and gave it to Uleen._

_Uleen opened it on the table in front of Kira, inside the brief case was a shot and some knock out drug, the men behind Kira grabbed him and hold him down in his chair, Kira started to scream, but they covered his mouth._

_Kira's eyes widened seeing the needle moving closer to his the left side of his neck, he tried to move, but it was impossible. Just before Uleen injected the drug into Kira, he spoke to him strictly "You won't be able to remember anything about me or where you are now."_

_Kira still was trying to move, but the needle poked through his neck and Uleen injected the knock out drug into him, and Kira slowly became unconscious._

**I don't want to lose you here, but what happen, Kira's biological father, Uleen** **injected him with a knock out drug so he won't remember him. I'm sorry I showed a six year old being tortured by his own Dad. Anyway back to the story, when Kira wakes up and realizes in his dream that the knock drug wore off and Kira now knows his real dad and what he did to him.**

Kira was rolling around looking like he was struggling and he was saying "NO, NO, NO, STOP!" Cagalli ran up stairs to check on him, "Kira, are you okay, KIRA!" Cagalli tried to wake him.

Kira started to wake up, his eyes slowly opened, and for a second thought he saw Uleen and made him jump, knocking Cagalli to the ground, "Hey what was that for" Cagalli said as she was rubbing her butt.

Kira was breathing heavily still looking at Cagalli and notice how Cagalli and Uleen looked so much a like, "Sorry Cagalli, bad dream" he started to breath normally by taking a few deep breaths.

"Alright Kira, oh yeah, mom's not here so we're on our own today" Cagalli said as she was leaving his room, she took one more look at him "Are you sure your okay?"

Kira nodded, "I'm okay Cagalli, just a little bit on edge that's all." Cagalli closed the door to give him privacy. Kira got up out of bed and stretched a little, he went in front of his mirror and looked at himself.

His head was killing him, he felt his head was heavier than his whole body, "It was only a dream that's all" Kira sighed while scratching the left side of his neck.

Suddenly Kira missed a heartbeat, while feeling the left side of his neck, he looked at it in the mirror and there was tiny hole, like someone gave him a shot, "It wasn't a dream, it was real ten years ago."

Kira was starting to panic, "I need to get out the house." Kira put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went down stairs.

Cagalli

Cagalli was wondering if Kira well be okay, suddenly Kira quickly came down stairs. "Uh, Kira are you going somewhere?" Cagalli asked. Kira couldn't tell her, "I-I just got get some air" Kira said while shaking.

"Is it about what happen yesterday," Cagalli asked unhurriedly, but Kira didn't slow down while putting his shoes on. Cagalli tried to get his attention, soon he ran out the door, she decided to chase after him.

She grabbed her purse and locked up the house, when she got to the end of the driveway she saw Kira at the end of the block, "Hey Kira Wait!" Kira was fast, Cagalli had trouble keeping up with him, when she reached town, she lost him "Kira, where are you!" Cagalli shouted.

She was running around buildings trying to find him, but when she ran around one corner, she ran into someone really hard and both of them fell on the ground.

Cagalli bumped her head into the guys head pretty hard, she rubbed her head it was pretty sore, she didn't see the guy she bumped into, but he got up and walked over to her. Cagalli thought the guy was going to yell at her or maybe hit her, but instead "Cagalli? Are you okay" said a familiar voice.

Cagalli looked up, "Athrun!" she said surprised, Athrun helped her get up, then picked up her purse for her, and then helped her over to a bench, "I'm sorry I ran into you Athrun I-" Athrun interrupted Cagalli "It's okay I been through worse." Athrun didn't want Cagalli to feel sorry.

Athrun removed Cagalli's hand that was covering the bump on her hand and took a look at it, "So Cagalli why were you in a hurry?" Athrun asked, Cagalli started to forget why she was in a hurry, but then she remembered she was trying to find Kira.

"I was trying to find my twin brother, Kira, he got upset and ran off" Cagalli explained, "Well maybe he needed to clear his head or maybe he wanted to be alone" Athrun suggested to her.

Cagalli sighed "you're right, well I guess I'll just go home then, I'll see you at school" she got up from the bench, "wait" Athrun said rapidly as he grabbed her hand, it made Cagalli blush when she turned and looked at him.

"Are you busy, Cagalli?" Athrun asked,

"uh no, I don't have anything planned" she told him.

"Did you ever get a tour around the city?" Athrun asked her another question,

"No, actually I'm kind of lost right now" Cagalli said sounding embarrassed while looking around.

"Well, do you want to get a cup of coffee with me"

Cagalli was thinking it would be a great idea, but she still worried about her brother _"he could probably take of himself he's sixteen, I can't treat him like a baby" _she said to herself. "Uh okay Athrun,"

They went to the corner coffee shop, Cagalli was surprised to see Shinn there, "Athrun I don't think it's a good idea to come here." She told him while gently pulling on his hand.

Athrun didn't know why she didn't want to go in, "Why what's wrong" he asked. Cagalli pointed behind him to Shinn, "I'm not sure it's a good idea to go in, if he's there." Athrun stood more closer which made Cagalli warm, "It's okay, he's not going to make an idiot of himself in front of his friends." Athrun explained.

Cagalli agreed and both of them walked in and stood in line waiting to buy coffee. When they got to the counter, they argued who would pay for it.

"Athrun I can pay for it, I'm the one who ran into you"

"Cagalli I should pay for because I wasn't looking when you ran into me"

Cagalli thought he excuse was pathetic, but he won the argument and paid for the coffees.

They found a table near the window, they started talking about school and how Seylan is a jerk. And on the other of the coffee shop, Shinn saw Cagalli and glared at her with frightening red eyes, but Cagalli and Athrun didn't notice, because they were having a great time.

"So did you know there's a dance on Friday." Athrun said, but his started to sound shaky, Cagalli shook her head. Athrun wanted to ask her, "Cagalli would want to go to the dance with me…as friends."

Cagalli was speechless, she liked him, but not love him, well he said as friends, she'll give it a shot "okay." Her words made Athrun so pleased.

Kira

Kira was sitting on a bench in the park, couldn't get the nightmare out of his head, was it a dream, or is it real, but why is there a tiny hole on the left side of his neck. He tightened both of his fists and felt his world was shattering.

Suddenly a girl was taking a walk in the park and saw Kira on the bench so depressed, she decided to see was the matter, "uh excuse me, are you okay?" the girl said so kindly.

Kira looked up and saw a girl his age, with long red hair and bluish grey eyes, standing in front of him, she smiled and sat next to him,

"Hi I'm Flay Alster" she said to him.

"Uh-I'm Kira…Kira Yamato" Kira said startlingly.

"Hi Kira, why were you so upset?" Flay asked him.

Kira didn't feel like talking to her about it, even to a person he just met, "I sort of don't feel like talking about it, Flay Alster, it's kind of hard to talk about it" Kira explained.

Flay understand and didn't want to get into his business, "So do you go to Minerva High School?"

Kira nodded, Flay seemed to cheer him up, but not like Lacus, "Well Kira, if you're not busy on Tuesday, would you like to help me and the party committee with the dance on Friday." She asked Kira.

Kira took his time to think about it, _"Why not, I'll be able to get my mind off the nightmare" _he said to himself, Kira nodded again, "sure I can help out."

Flay jumped up so happy, "great let me give you my phone number" she pulled out a small paper and wrote her number down and handed it to him.

_Flay Alster_

_1-555-646-7510_

Lacus

Lacus was walking near the park, after going shopping for her dress for the dance, she was thinking about Kira and it made her smile, but when she was near the park entrance, she saw Flay Alster giving Kira her number. Lacus felt so empty inside and just walked away, feeling so empty.

**I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do it was tough, but I had to do it, please don't get mad at me. I'll try to update soon. Promise.**


	5. Ch 5 Broken Feelings

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**I'm still sorry what happen in the last chapter, but don't worry, okay, good. In this chapter, its starts off where we left off, when Cagalli's with Athrun, don't forget Lacus. She starts to think about her feelings for Kira. By the way sorry for the long update.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

**2.p.s. I only speak English**

_Chapter 5-Broken Feelings_

Lacus

* * *

Lacus walked in her house, feeling so empty inside, after seeing Kira with Flay. She went upstairs in to her room, threw her shopping bag on to her bed and sat down on one of her cozy chairs in the corner.

"I don't believe it, why would Kira like Flay?" Lacus asked herself with a large sigh. Lacus got up headed over to her bed, picked up one of her fuzzy pink pillows and took out her diary. She went to the chair she was sitting in and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe what happen to me, Kira was talking to Flay in the park. I had just came _

_back from shopping and saw them, I wish I never saw them, it's too awful to still think _

_about it. Flay Alster is the most evil girl in the school and tries to act nice just to get to _

_the guys, not this time I'm going to ask Kira out to the dance before Flay tries to hurt _

_him, like all the guys that went out with her. I don't know what's going on with my _

_feelings for Kira, this feels really different when I look or think about him. Could it be _

_love at first sight? I don't know, but I don't want him to get hurt._

Lacus closed her diary, put it back under her pillow and took a deep breath, "I'm so glad I'm apart of the decorative committee I'll make sure nothing bad happens to Kira" Lacus smiled, but not in a evil simile remember she's the good guy.

Athrun & Cagalli

* * *

About an half an hour later Athrun and Cagalli were finished drinking their coffee, they threw away their trash and headed out the door, Cagalli was glad Shinn already left with friends, ten minutes ago. Athrun offered to walk Cagalli home because it was starting to become dark outside.

Athrun was trying to start their conversation again while they were walking "So Cagalli, I was also wondering, this was kind of unexpected," Athrun had trouble trying to ask Cagalli another question.

Cagalli turned to look at him to listen what he's was going to ask her again. Athrun started to blush a little, then both of his cheeks were red, "Athrun are you blushing?" Cagalli started to laugh a little.

Athrun quickly turned around to hide his face, but he couldn't stop from blushing, Cagalli tried not to laugh, but she thought it was funny, "Okay Athrun, I'm sorry for teasing you, what was your question you wanted to asked me" Cagalli said trying not to giggle.

Athrun was thinking he shouldn't ask her now, he only knew her since yesterday, but he really likes her though. But he had to come up with a different question, "uh…is 6:30p.m. alright to pick you up before the dance?" Athrun asked feeling stupid.

Cagalli didn't believe that was the real question he wanted to ask her, but she didn't want to give him a hard time, he can ask her later, "6:30p.m. is perfect." Cagalli smiled and Athrun smiled back with a sigh of relief.

**

* * *

Oh how sweet, but just keep it's not over yet. Ha Ha Ha Ha.

* * *

**

Suddenly, a Chevrolet Corvette came up to the curb, Cagalli saw Athrun gave a furious face when he looked at the car, "oh great" he said. Cagalli wasn't sure what he was mad about, "Athrun what's wrong."

Soon the car window went down, and it was Yuuna, wearing sunglasses trying to act cool. "Hey Cagalli, how do you like my new car?" He asked her trying to put on his old moves again.

Cagalli started to smell a really bad odor from and was pinching her nose to block the smell, "From a person point of view, your car smells like rotting trout" She told him still covering her noise with her hand.

Athrun started to laugh, although Yuuna was becoming kind of angry, but was trying to keep his cool, "Oh it's my air freshener." Athrun and Cagalli were still laughing. Yuuna cleared his voice to get their attention.

"Anyway, Cagalli don't want ride in my new car," he said smoothly while opening the front passenger's door. Cagalli looked like she was going too gagged, "no way, I'm not going to smell like Sea World" Cagalli told him, and started to walk away from the car.

Athrun was thinking it was so funny when he gets to be put down like an idiot, Athrun leaned forward near Yuuna's smelly car, "This is really sad, you where sunglasses when it's getting dark, you haven't got rid smell yet from the prank a few days ago, and I can see your parking handicap pass in your open compartment" Athrun said while closing the car door.

Yuuna was so mad he drove away, Athrun and Cagalli were still laughing about it, "that was really hilarious" Cagalli said as they were walking. "Yeah, I really enjoyed it" Athrun answered back."

Soon they to got Cagalli's house, Cagalli noticed her brother was in there. Athrun and Cagalli got up to the porch, "I had a really great time today, Athrun" She said to him kindly, "Yeah, maybe we can do it again next time." Athrun suggested, they both said good-bye, And Cagalli watched Athrun walked away from her house disappearing into the night.

**

* * *

Well, I hope you were okay with this chapter, I can't have Cagalli and Athrun kissing just like that, we have to have it at the right time.**


	6. Ch 6 Explanantions

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**I read a few of the reviews and some of you said that Lacus was planning something evil against Flay, if you want to know what Lacus is up to, you'll have to keep reading to find out. In this Chapter, everyone is back at school.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 6-Explanations_

Lacus

* * *

In the Morning, before Lacus left for school, she written out a whole plan to stop Flay hurting Kira.

**Stopping Flay's Evil Plan**

**Getting close to Kira's Friends**

**Being Kira's Literature project partner**

**Drawing Kira away from Flay's claws**

**Start conversations in the hallway**

**Get him to notice Me**

**And if this doesn't work just tell him the truth**

**about Flay and just ask him to the dance.**

Lacus looked over her plan a few times and hoped this would work.

Cagalli

* * *

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, YOU LIKE ATHRUN." Miriallia was laughing making Cagalli blush, how Miriallia said it.

"Alright, it's not a big deal,"

"Yeah right, a lot of girls want to go out with Athrun, you're pretty lucky, like me, I got Tolle, Shiho is going with Yzak, Asasi is going with Miguel, Juri is going with Sai, Mayura is going with Rusty. And Meyrin is going with Nicol." Miriallia explained

Cagalli turned around and looked at Miriallia "How do you know all of this." She asked as her while walking down the school hallway passing the library.

Miriallia gave a smile like she went everywhere around the school and asked everyone who they would go with to the dance, "We decided to come to the dance in a group but with dates, do you want to come with Athrun."

Cagalli was thinking about it, "I'll get back to you about it and ask Athrun if it's okay with him-," Miriallia quickly interrupted Cagalli and said "Why don't you ask him now, let's go find."

Miriallia grabbed Cagalli's wrist and dragged her to find Athrun, Cagalli tried to pull away from the embarrassment of asking in front of Miriallia and Athrun's friends.

Athrun

* * *

Athrun and his friends were hanging around in the court yard, talking about the dance like everyone else is. "I should have known you do like the new girl" Nicol laugh, Athrun rolled his eyes when his friends were making a big deal of it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we don't need to talk about it okay" Athrun explained.

Yzak agreed "You're right Athrun, we should talk about Dearka finding a date," Dearka glared at Yzak, "I'm not going, okay."

"Come on, don't get down when Miriallia is going with Tolle, just ask another girl"

Dearka sighed "Whatever."

Suddenly, Miriallia came dragging Cagalli behind her, Athrun notice Cagalli feeling embarrassed, when they saw each other, they both gave a smile at each other, Miriallia finally let go of Cagalli's wrist.

Cagalli wanted to run away, but instead just to ask him, "uh…Athrun could I talked to you to you for a second," Athrun agreed got up from the green grass and both of them walked on the other side of the court yard.

Miriallia started to laugh which made Dearka feel warm, "So Miriallia, is Cagalli trying not to make a big of Athrun" Yzak joked, Miriallia turned to look at him "She's in denial, oh yeah, the girls thought about eating dinner before the dance, do you want to join us?" Miriallia asked the guys.

They all agreed, "Great, meet at my place at six" Miriallia smiled and walked out of the court yard. Dearka looked back to see Miriallia, "Alright, I'll go to the dance and I'll find a date," "finally" Yzak, Nicol, Miguel and Rusty said all together.

Miguel handed Dearka a scrap of paper that had a phone number written on it, "Whose phone number is this?" Dearka asked Miguel. "It's a girl you can ask out," Miguel explained, "who is it" Dearka asked again, "it's Mrs. Amalfi" Miguel laughed.

Nicol freaked out quickly grabbed the scrap of paper from Dearka and tackled Miguel to shut him up from laughing, but then everyone else started too laughed.

Cagalli

* * *

After Cagalli ask Athrun if they could talk in private away from there friends, when they reached the other end of the court yard. "I figured out Miriallia knows about us going to the dance together," Athrun told Cagalli.

Cagalli nodded "Yeah, I was wondering if you want to join the group that's going to the dance together?" Athrun agreed and smile "Sure" he said softly, "but I think I should warn you about something."

Cagalli got his attention, "Shin and his friends are in the group too, just to let you know" Athrun explained. Cagalli sighed "its okay I'm don't think I'm worried about him any more" she smiled.

Soon the bell rang and they had to get to class, "I'll see you in second hour Athrun" Cagalli said softly. Athrun smiled back "See ya Cagalli, make sure you don't get lost again."

Lacus

* * *

The bell rang again and it was first hour started, Kira and Lacus had gym class, when Lacus got to the auxiliary gym, her long pink hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and wearing a white t-shirt and dark navy blue shorts, she saw Kira on the other side stretching getting ready for class she decided to go over to see him.

"Hi Kira" Lacus said cheerfully.

Kira smiled "Hi Lacus."

"How was the weekend?"

"A bit crazy, yours?"

"Crazy for me too"

"So Kira, I'm sure you know about the dance on Friday"

Kira nodded, "yes" he felt like she wanted to ask him.

Lacus started to speak softly, "Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

Kira started to become speechless, in a way he was glad that Flay didn't ask him, because on Saturday, it was like she was all over him. "Yes that would be great" he said very quickly with a sigh of relief.

Lacus gave Kira the gorgeous simile to him and then actually through her arms around him and gave him a hug. This made Kira feel like melting, soon the boy's coach and the girl's coach came in the gym and Lacus went back to the other side of the gym, weaving back at Kira, and Kira couldn't stop but blush the entire first hour.

After gym class was over Lacus took out the plan sheet to stop Flay and looked at it _"I guess I don't need it anymore, this was more easier than I thought, I must of overreacted" _Lacus said to herself, she scribbled over the paper so no one could read it and then tore it up into tiny pieces and threw it away in the trash can and headed out of the girl's locker room.

Dearka

* * *

His friends told him he had to find a date for the dance, but he just kept thinking about Miriallia, it was hard, like he was cast under a magic spell. Soon he asks out Selene McGriff, who's a transfer student, very attractive, long darkest green hair down to her shoulders and very gorgeous blues eyes, but Dearka still had feelings for Miriallia.

**

* * *

I know I know, Dearka asks out this beautiful girl, but still likes Miriallia, he can't help it, anyway Lacus accomplished her mission easily, and Athrun and Cagalli getting more closer together, get ready for the next chapter.**


	7. Ch 7 Dealing with the Enemy

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**Sorry for the long update, in this Chapter, it's mostly about Athrun and Cagalli dealing with Yuuna again, sorry, also Yuuna is more sicker then Chapter 5 you might be shocked after reading it, you get to meet another character and most of you hate this character.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 7-Dealing with the Enemy_

Yuuna

* * *

Yuuna didn't teach during first hour, he was in the teachers' lounge, thinking about Cagalli, how she turns him on, but he knows she's mostly around Athrun and if he wants to take advantage of her, then he has to distract him with another girl.

"_That damn Athrun is always getting in my way with the girls, if I want Cagalli all to myself, then I'll get a slut to distract him and I know who can do it" _he said to himself. He got up and headed out the teachers' lounge.

He went into the office, and saw the slut he was looking for, she was the office assistant. He walked up in front of her desk still trying to acting smooth, "Hello Meer, could you open the storage closet for me?"

She looked up and rolled her eyes, "Can't you use your own key Mr. Seylan?" Yuuna leaned closer to her, "I've seemed to have lost them" he said softly. Meer sighed grabbed her keys and both of them left the office.

Yuuna followed Meer to the second floor, when they got up to the storage room Meer quickly unlocked the door and took a few steps back, away from Yuuna who was giving her a creepy smile to her "could you turn on the light in there, Meer?"

Meer glared at Yuuna, "I rather not." Yuuna sighed and look like he wasn't pleased with her, "What would my father, the _vice principal would _say?"

Meer trembled a little and walked inside the storage room, Yuuna hastily pushed her all the way in the back of the room and quickly closed the door.

Meer quickly turned around trying to get away from him, but he blocked her escape. Yuuna pinned her to wall she tried to scream, but gave her a violent kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Yuuna started to feel around Meer's body, "stop…Mr. Seylan…please" Meer tried to scream but he kept kissing her, Yuuna was able to take off her school uniform white blouse and through it on the other side of the room.

Yuuna started to grab one of her breasts and squeezed it hard, making Meer moan in pain, "I have a job for you" he whispered into her ear.

Meer had a chance to catch her breath, "what do you want?" she said sobbing, he started to give her space, "I need you to brake up a couple." Yuuna said coolly, Meer used her free hand to wipe the tears from her face, "who?"

"Athrun Zala" soon Yuuna moved back and stopped touching her, "Just try to get them to brake up, got that!" he said sounding forceful, "why should I help you for what your doing to me?" she sniffed.

Yuuna moved close to her again pinning her, "If you don't I kick you out of this room without your clothes on" he threatened, and then ripped her bra off, making Meer scream, "Alright, I'll do it!"

"You better or else" Yuuna through her to the ground letting her get her blouse and bra, and then Yuuna walked out of the Store room and left Meer there. About a few minutes later first hour was over.

Cagalli

* * *

After first hour was over, Cagalli headed to her locker during passing time, she grabbed her history book and notebook, and then closed her locker. Soon Kira came running up to her, "Cagalli, guess what I'm going to the dance with Lacus" Kira said while catching his breath.

Cagalli giggled "congratulations," soon the two minute bell rang, Kira headed to Literature and Cagalli headed to Ancient World History.

When Cagalli got to her class, she saw Athrun talking with Nicol and Miriallia outside in the hallway, "Hi Athrun, hi Nicol, hi Miriallia."

"Hey Cagalli" they all said at the same time, "Looks like you found the class all by yourself" Athrun teased her, Cagalli and the other guys laughed.

Soon the tardy bell rang and they all headed in the classroom, Yuuna wasn't there yet, the class was praying they were having a substitute, but Yuuna came with a creepy grin on his face looking at Cagalli and Athrun.

"Good Morning Class" he said with a smirk on his face, the class knew he was up to something, "I going to assign you a group project and it has to in by Monday, it's a large report on Nara and Heian Period.

Each group will have two people, I've already put together the groups, here they are: Miriallia and Juri, Nicol and Athrun," Yuuna kept reading all the names, "and the final group is Cagalli and oh wait a minute we have an odd number in this class."

"Well, I can work in a group of three" Cagalli suggested,

"But that wouldn't be fare to the other groups, I can be your partner," Yuuna with a grin on his face.

Cagalli didn't feel good like she was about gag, the class felt sorry for her, and Athrun was all furious and wanted to beat the shit out of him, Yuuna was enjoying it.

"Mr. Seylan I don't think it would be a good idea," Cagalli tried everything, but Yuuna still said " You still need another partner," and soon the bell rang and second hour was over.

Athrun and Cagalli quickly got up and headed out the door together, Miriallia and Nicol both decided not to bother them, Athrun and Cagalli found a deserted hallway.

"Cagalli I'm sorry I think this is my fault he's doing this to you, he wants to get back at me," Athrun felt responsible and walked away.

Cagalli quickly run up in front of him and looked into his gorgeous emerald eyes, "It's not your fault, and I don't blame you for it, okay."

She smiled at him trying to cheer him up, but Athrun looked at her with a guilty look on his face, "We both know, what he's up to, Cagalli" he explained.

Cagalli stilled smiled at him trying to make him feel it wasn't his fault, "Don't worry we'll find a way." Athrun finally sighed and smiled at her and both of them gave each other a gentle hug and went to lunch together.

**

* * *

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry, for what I typed, not what Yuuna did to Meer, but what Yuuna did to Cagalli. I had no choice but to put it in, but the good news is Athrun and Cagalli are getting closer.**


	8. Ch 8 The Enemy’s Plan

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader,**

**Sorry for the long update it's my internet connection, but I managed to get a few chapters updated. You're probably mad at me what Yuuna is up too, but it starts to get worst. Meer has to do her part of the job in this chapter.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 8-The Enemy's Plan_

Cagalli

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­During lunch time, Cagalli didn't have much of an appetite, she was still thinking about what happen during second hour. "Cagalli, I feel really terrible for you," Miriallia said feeling upset.

Cagalli looked at her and sighed "You don't have to feel terrible for me, okay."

"But Cagalli-" Cagalli interrupted Miriallia, "It's not a big deal," Cagalli was in denial, she got up from the table and left.

No one thought it would be a good idea to go after her, because Cagalli felt really embarrassed about it. Cagalli walked down the hallway trying to get the Yuuna dilemma out of her mind, but it was still haunting her, "get out, get out, get out," she repeated to herself.

Nothing.

Athrun

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Athrun didn't have much of an appetite ether, he was so concerned for Cagalli, and Yuuna had gone to far, this made Athrun become furious.

"Alright how are we going to torture Yuuna this time, the 30 pounds of fish fat in his new Chevrolet Corvette didn't work. It was a good thing Shinn got caught and we got away" Yzak smirked.

Athrun wasn't paying attention at all. "How about if Yuuna had an _accident _and couldn't go to school for awhile" Dearka suggested. Athrun started to pay attention to the conversation, "What do you have in mind?" Athrun asked him.

"I have an idea, what if we mess up his car for awhile, you know dump sugar into his gas tank, disable his brakes, spray print window, something like that." Dearka explained.

"Well if we try to get him injured in a car accident and he won't be able to come to school, he might think it was one of his student, he's not that thick headed, I'm seeing jail time in our future" Nicol said to the guys.

"Listen guys, this is going to be really hard to figure out, although I do like the idea of putting sugar in his gas tank, excuse me" Athrun got up stuffed many sugar packets in pocket and headed to the faculty parking lot to do the job.

Meer

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Meer was in the girls' bathroom, she skip second hour and spend the hour wiping her face after what Yuuna did to her, _"I can't believe like he wants me to do his dirty work, that is so like stupid, what a pervert" _she said to herself.

After cleaning her face, she put on her regular 300 gallons of make-up. Ever since Meer was in fifth grade she tried to look like Lacus Clyne, she dyed her black hair pink and dressed similar to how Lacus dressed, everyone thought it was pathetic.

"I can't believe I have to go after Athrun, oh well he is the hottie of all hotties this might be fun" Meer gave her reflection in the mirror an evil grin, and then she grabbed her purse and headed out of the bathroom to look for him.

Athrun

* * *

­­­Athrun came back from the faculty parking lot after filling Yuuna's gas tank with the sugar packets and not getting caught, lunch was almost over, so he headed to his locker to get his books. Unfortunately, he got a little side track, two arms were wrapped around him as fast as lightning.**

* * *

I don't have to tell you who it is and if you don't know, you better this chapter all over again and chapter 7.

* * *

**

"Athrun how are you, oh my god have you been working out, you look so hot" Meer said while rubbing Athrun's broad shoulders.

Athrun hated when the girls were all over him, especially if Meer was doing it. He pulled away from her, he felted being assaulted by her sometimes, kind of creepy in a way. "Uh what do you want Meer, I'm busy right now" he said crossing his arms.

"Aw don't be mean to me, I afraid I'm lonely on Friday at the dance and I need a someone to escort me there" she said in a pout voice while giving him the lower lip.

Athrun was lucky he asked Cagalli before Meer wanted to ask him, but didn't have time for this, "Sorry but you have to ask someone else" he turned and walked away, but Meer didn't give up that easily.

"Wait please take me to the dance, I'll make worth your while" she said while giving a sexy pose in front of him. Athrun rolled his eyes "Go find someone who will believe all that crap" he said and kept on walking.

Meer had to think of another idea, suddenly she saw Cagalli all the way down the hallway, it was perfect timing to make her move, she headed back to Athrun.

Cagalli

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Cagalli suddenly noticed Athrun all the way down the hallway and decided to talk to him, but their was someone behind him, Cagalli had trouble knowing who she was, she notice she had long pink hair.

All of a sudden Cagalli saw the girl quickly rushed right around Athrun threw her arms around his neck and kissed Athrun. After Cagalli saw the moment her kissed Athrun, he put his hands on her waist. Cagalli quickly ran the other side of the hallway feeling like her heart has been tortured over and over again.

"_I don't understand, why would he do that to me I thought he liked me? Guess not," _Cagalli had tears coming down her eyes and see felt she can never trust Athrun again. She thought her day can't get any worse.

Athrun

* * *

After Athrun put his hands on Meer's waist, he used all his force and push her away from him, Meer simile and looked in the direction where Cagalli saw them lip locking and she was gone, then Meer looked at Athrun who was mad as ever "Meer will you drop it.

"Don't worry you can always ask me out" then she walked away. Athrun was confused, he didn't see Cagalli. He took a look at his watch and had a few minutes before class started and headed to his locker, not knowing what's going on.

**

* * *

Sorry but it's getting worse.**


	9. Ch 9 Breaking the News

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader,**

**I know you guys hate me because Cagalli doesn't like Athrun, well it's going to get worse for between Athrun and Cagalli & Kira and Lacus.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 9-Breaking the News_

Cagalli

* * *

Cagalli went back to her to the court yard, she asked Kira if she can speak to him alone, Kira got up and both of them walked over to the large tree in the center of the court yard and both of them stood under the tree.

Cagalli thought her brother was the only one who she really trusts after she left the Attha family.

"What's up _little_ sis?" ­­­­­­­­­­­­Kira joked, "I think you mean _big_ sister" Cagalli started to laugh, but remembered why she wanted to talked to him.

"Kira I thought my day couldn't get any worse" Cagalli said miserably.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" Kira asked her with concern.

Cagalli looked up at Kira, "I saw Athrun with this long pink hair girl kissing each other" Cagalli explained.

"WHAT!" Kira shouted. "Was it Lacus?"

Cagalli shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know she had a gold clip in her hair."

Kira sighed "I don't know why Lacus would do that"

He knew Lacus had a gold clip in her hair, it must have been her, and now he feels really low and walked away leaving Cagalli still standing under the tree.

Cagalli felt guiltier this time, making her brother miserable. She went to her next class and for the rest of the day she didn't speak to anyone.

After her last class was over she headed to her locker to get her jacket.

Athrun

* * *

Athrun thought he had the weirdest day, Yuuna being more of a pervert and Meer just all of a sudden is throwing herself at him and was able to kiss him.

When Athrun walked out of his class, he saw Cagalli at her locker and decided to talk to her. He walked up next to her, Cagalli didn't look at him.

"Hey Cagalli"

She didn't respond.

"Guess what I did during lunch time,"

Cagalli tightened her fist after he said, "f off Athrun," she whispered to him, then closed her locker and walked away from him.

Athrun still standing there speechless, didn't understand, but he wanted to find out. He ran out side and saw Cagalli walking home, he caught up with her and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Wait Cagalli what's wrong?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli turned around looked at him with an angry face full of tears in her eyes, "Don't bother me anymore." She and walked away from him again.

Except Athrun quickly grabbed her hand and hold it tight, "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I already saw what you did during lunch time in the hallway with Lacus, Athrun" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun looked confused

"I saw you two lip locking" Cagalli explained.

Athrun remembered when it was Meer, his jaw dropped.

"I knew it, you were going out with the girl my brother is going with to the dance, well you know what I want you to stay away from me." Cagalli got Athrun to let go of her hand and ran away from him.

Athrun tried to think what was going on, _"Cagalli must of think Meer was Lacus and that we were dating, I got of explain to her." _He said to himself.

Kira

* * *

Kira didn't want to believe Cagalli that she saw Lacus kissing Athrun, he was at school just about to leave, he just needed to get a few stuff out of his locker.

Suddenly Lacus came up behind him with a cheerful smile on her face.

Kira couldn't take it anymore how could Lacus do this to him, right behind his back with Cagalli's date.

Lacus

* * *

Lacus (who wasn't really with Athrun, it was actually Meer) went to Kira to see how he was doing, she hadn't seen him since 1st period.

"Hi Kira,-" Lacus suddenly got caught off by Kira.

"Save it" he whispered without looking at her.

"What's wrong Kira?" Lacus asked while putting her hand on his shoulder, but Kira flicked it off of him.

"I think it's a mistake going to the dance with each other, you can go with Athrun instead." Kira closed his locker and walked away. "See you later."

Lacus didn't understand, she went to go catch up with him to ask him why, but all of a sudden Flay walked up to him and Kira looked happy to see her.

"Hi Kira, are we still having that little with each other tomorrow?" Flay giggled.

Kira smiled "you bet."

Kira and Flay walked with each other, not noticing Lacus was watching the entire show in the front row seat. _"I can't believe this why did Kira do this to me, this isn't right." _Lacus started to cryand ran away into the girls' bathroom.

Yuuna

* * *

Meer was waiting outside in the faculty parking lot leaning against Yuuna's car.

Yuuna came out of the building and walked right up to her, "did you do the job, bitch?" he asked her.

"You don't have to worry about Athrun and Cagalli being a pair anymore." Meer chuckled.

Yuuna set down his brief case put his arms around Meer waist, pulled her close to him and gave her another violent kiss.

Meer tried to push away, but Yuuna was squeezing her butt, and then let go her.

Meer ran away from him and Yuuna got into his car, then turned on the ignition. He couldn't start it, he got out of the car and look around, he saw a little sugar packet sticking out of the gas tank lid.

"WHO IN THE HELL FILLED MY GAS TANK WITH SUGAR…AGAIN" he shouted.

**

* * *

I know all the readers are getting their pitchforks ready and hunting for me because of this chapter, but you get to see a lot of action in the next chapter. Will update soon.**


	10. Ch 10 Asking for Answers

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**Some of you ask me why Athrun put sugar in Yuuna's gas tank. If you put sugar into a gas tank it will absorb the gas and it won't cause an explosion, it will stall your car, I got the idea from the T.V. show "Married…With Children" and the movie with Johnny Depp "Cry-Baby". It's kind of old fashion, but it's funny. Now remember when I said you get to see some action in this chapter, it could between Kira and Flay, you have to read and find out.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 10-Asking for Answers_

Athrun

* * *

Athrun went home after Cagalli accused him of kissing Lacus, but it was actually Meer, the scum-bag queen. When Athrun got in through the front door, he saw his father, Patrick Zala, working with some other employees in his office.

Athrun's father didn't care saying "hello" or "how was your day son" to Athrun, he was too busy to even notice him. After Athrun's mother died, his father spent most of his time working.

Athrun went straight up to his room and through his school bag onto his desk. And sat on his bed, he reached over for the remote and turned on the T.V.

Oprah was on, the topic was high school relationships.

Oprah: Today on the show, we're meeting Kevin Walker and he's going to tell us about his high school relationship. Kevin is now graduated from college, so Kevin tell us, what happen to your relationship in high school?

Kevin: Well Oprah, Kelly Smith and I were a great couple in high school, I was the quarter back for the football team and she was the cheerleader captain.

Oprah: So what happen?

Kevin: It seemed that our history teacher loved Kelly, so he got this tramp named Amy to be all over me while Kelly was watching the entire thing. Soon we broke up and I never saw her again after we graduated.

Crowed: Awwww

Oprah: Well Kevin, we have a surprise for you, Kelly is backstage, so let's see her.

Kevin quickly got up from his chair and saw Kelly came out, Kevin ran over to her and gave her a hug, but she didn't respond to it.

Kevin: I'm so glad I've seen you again it has been years.

Kelly: I feel just the same.

Kevin: uh…Kelly

Oprah got up and quickly made an announcement.

Oprah: Kelly also has an announcement she would like to share to Kevin and all of the viewers.

Kelly: I'M MARRIED

Kevin: what, to whom?

Kelly: Come out dear

A man came out and Kevin's jaw drop, the man walked up next to Kelly and put his arm around her.

Kelly: Kevin, you remember Mr. Yuuna Seylan our high school history teacher, well I'm Mrs. Seylan.

Kevin: w-why did you m-married him, he's a Casanova.

Kelly: soooooooooooooo, maybe if you came after me, maybe I would still be with you.

Crowd: Awwww

Oprah: well that's all the time we have today. Oh and before we leave, Athrun you better make sure you go after Cagalli or Yuuna is going after her, WAKE UP!

* * *

"Awwww!" Athrun woke up realizing it was only a nightmare, but understood what Oprah was trying to tell him, he has to talk to Cagalli right now and to explain to her.

It was 8:00pm and it started to get dark, put he didn't care, he ran two miles to get to her house he remembered how to get there, when he walked her home.

Kira and Cagalli were home alone, Via had an urgent message at the office and had to go, Kira was study in the living room and Cagalli was in her room with the lights off thinking about what happened today while holding back her tears.

Athrun rang the door, while catching his breath, Kira got up and went to answer the door, Cagalli didn't care about the door.

Kira opened the door and saw Athrun, Kira glared at Athrun, who was standing in the front door, "you've got a lot of nerve to come here, Athrun" Kira growled.

"Listen Kira, I need to speak to Cagalli" Athrun told him.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her again, she's already going through so much you don't even know, so beat it" Kira was about to close the door, but Athrun quickly stopped the front door from closing.

"I'm not leaving until I speak to Cagalli, I don't care even if you're her brother" Athrun said.

This really got Kira mad, "find then, I warned you."

Kira pushed Athrun out on the front lawn and he quickly punched him in the chest. But Athrun didn't give up, he ran right into him, smashing Kira into the flower pot.

Cagalli heard the flower pot break, she got up and headed down stairs to see what's the matter? When she got down stairs, she was shocked to see Athrun and Kira beating each other up outside. "Stop it what is the matter with you two." She yelled at both of them.

Athrun stopped fighting Kira and looked at Cagalli, but Kira punched Athrun right in the face that made him hit the ground. Kira came back in the house with scratches and his nose was bleeding a little.

"Kira why in the world were you two fighting!" Cagalli screamed at her brother. Kira didn't answer her, he just went inside the house and headed up the stairs into the bathroom.

Cagalli turned around and saw Athrun getting up, she quickly ran over to his side. She saw he had a few burses, his shirt got a little torn, and his right arm had cut on it. Must have been from the flower pot.

"Athrun are you okay?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun took a slight look at her, got up and walked away, putting his left hand over the cut.

"Wait Athrun, your hurt" Cagalli ran over to catch up to him, when she got right in front of him, both of their eyes connected.

Athrun sighed "Cagalli I wanted to explain something to you, will you listen to me."

Cagalli face expression looked depressing, but she agreed.

"Cagalli that wasn't Lacus who was trying to kiss me, it was Meer, she's been trying to get me to go out with her since middle school, but I always turned her down, she just tried to kiss and I was pushing her away." Athrun explained.

Cagalli realized how stupid she was "Athrun I'm so sorry, this is all my fault I didn't know." Athrun cut her off.

Athrun put his arms around her and hugged her tight, he didn't care if it hurt his body, "its okay Cagalli I forgive you." After Athrun let go of her, she smiled at him with tears coming down her eyes, "thank you Athrun."

Soon the street lights came on, "Well I better get going" Athrun said.

"Are you going to be okay, Athrun?" Cagalli asked him

"I'll be fine" Athrun smiled and walked down the side walk, to his house, Cagalli felt a lot more better, after finding out the truth.

**

* * *

There do feel a little bit better you got to see some action between Athrun and Kira. Fooled you, Athrun and Cagalli are back together again. I'll be on vacation so it will be about a week until you get the next updated chapter.**


	11. Ch 11 Making a Mistake

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**Sorry again but my internet dropped again, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, anyway in this chapter, Cagalli tries to tell Kira the truth, but it won't be that easy.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 11-Making a Mistake_

Cagalli

* * *

Cagalli went back into the house, she heard Kira playing his music very loud. She bang on his door, "KIRA…I NEED…TO…TALK…TO YOU" but the music was too loud.

It looked like Kira didn't want to talk to her tonight. Cagalli went to her room, around midnight Kira finally turned off his music, but Cagalli fell asleep.

Kira

* * *

Kira and Athrun were beating the crap out of each other, after Athrun ran Kira into the flower pot, Cagalli came out of the house stunned to see both of us fighting.

But when Cagalli yelled at us to stop fighting, Athrun turned and looked at Cagalli, that made Kira mad and so he punched Athrun in face.

Unfortunately, when Kira won the fight so he would protect Cagalli from creeps like Athrun, she yelled at him, because he was fighting him. He look out side of the window and saw Athrun hugging Cagalli, and it looked like Cagalli was forgiving him.

Kira felt betrayed by Cagalli, he went to his room and turned on his music very loud, so he couldn't hear her lies. Around midnight he finally turned off his music and fell asleep.

Cagalli

* * *

In the morning, Cagalli's alarm woke her up, she quickly rushed over to Kira's room, but he was there, he must be down stairs.

Cagalli headed down stairs, Kira wasn't there, she saw Via sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning mom, have you seen Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh…he went to school early, saying something about meeting a girl named Flay at school early." Via went back to reading the newspaper.

Cagalli quickly rushed up stairs and got ready for school, she put on her school uniform, grabbed her school bag, and a donut in the kitchen, and ran to school.

When Cagalli got to school she saw Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Sai in the front of the school chatting, classes didn't start yet.

"hey guys" Cagalli said.

"Cagalli did you know Kira is hanging out with Flay Alster?" Miriallia asked her.

"No…Kira told me." Cagalli felt distant from her brother. "Have any of you seen Kira lately?"

"We saw with him with Flay a while ago heading into school" Sai told her.

"I need to find him. I'll see you later." Cagalli headed into school, looking around for Kira, but couldn't find at all.

To make it worse, Cagalli saw Yuuna down at the end of the hall walking up to her, she didn't have time for him trying to make a move on her. So she walked in the other direction she finally found Kira near the Library with a red head, she must be Flay Alster.

She started walking toward him, to explain to her brother what an idiot she was. But all of a sudden, someone swiftly grabbed her arm behind her, Cagalli turned and saw it was Yuuna, of course.

"Let go of me" she said sounding annoyed.

"Is that how you treat your teacher?" he asked her.

Cagalli was getting really upset, "only to the teachers who will not let go"

She finally got hand back and was walking away, but Yuuna didn't give up.

"What about the history project partner,"

The words made Cagalli stop, and turned around, "I'm not doing the project with you"

"But this grade is most of your grade" he tried to scare her.

"I don't care, I rather shave my head than be your project partner, fail me I dare you" Cagalli started to laugh and was walking away.

"What about Athrun's grade," He said with an evil simile

Cagalli stopped and was stunned to speak, why did he say Athrun's name? "Stop threatening me and everyone else." Cagalli continued walking away, upset.

But Yuuna in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, "Listen, my partner or Athrun, Miriallia, and Nicol will fail the class, and since my father is the vice principal, they fail all there classes, you don't want that to happen, do you?" he asked.

Cagalli grew furious, she needed to think, she couldn't let her friends fail all there classes, because of her, in a way she had no choice. "Fine I'll be your partner" she whispered.

Yuuna grinned, "Great, I'll pick you up here in the front on the school, on Thursday seven o'clock." He started to lean about to kiss Cagalli.

But luckily, used her knee and kicked him in crotch, Yuuna fell to the floor in pain and Cagalli walked away.

Soon Cagalli had a problem now should she tell Athrun, that Yuuna is going fail Athrun, Miriallia and Nicol's grades unless she goes out with Yuuna, she can't let her friends fail all their classes because of her, so she won't tell them, she won't tell anyone.

Kira

* * *

Kira and Flay were carrying decorations to the library, "I'm really glad you're helping the dance committee Kira." Flay said cheerfully.

"Thanks Flay" he smiled back

Flay had something on her mind, "uh…Kira I was wondering do you have date for the dance,"

Kira remembered what happened yesterday, that he told Lacus it wouldn't work out, so he would be free, "no I don't have a date" he told Flay.

"Well do you want to be my date?" she asked him.

"I would love to,"

"Great, oh yeah there's another box in the car outside" she told him.

"I'll get it"

Kira walked out of the Library, soon Cagalli came up to him, but he tried to ignore her, since last night.

"Kira, will you please talk to me."

No response.

"Alright then if you won't talk to me, will you just listen to me," she asked "Listen Kira, I talked to Athrun, last night and he explained it wasn't Lacus it was Meer who tried to kiss. It wasn't Lacus at all, it was a girl who looked like her."

Kira turned and looked at his twin sister thinking how pathetic, "you don't really believe that crap what Athrun told you, he just making it up, so he would take advantage of you, while still dating Lacus. Just stay away from him."

Kira walked away from her, "_I can't believe my sister would believe, a girl who looks like Lacus was trying to kiss Athrun, that's stupid, Cagalli has to live in the real world._ _I don't believe anything she says anymore."_

**

* * *

Yeah-Yeah-Yeah Kira won't believe Cagalli, so Kira and Lacus still broke up and Kira and Flay will go to the dance together. And what's more worse Cagalli has to go out with Yuuna, or her friends will fail all there classes.**

**What will happen next?**

**a.Cagalli is in danger**

**b.Kira and Flay will get it on**

**c.Lacus might do something she might regret**

**d.All of the above **

**Find out next on chapter 12**


	12. Ch 12 Hard to Keep a Secret

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**When I was reading the reviews, a lot of you were telling me what I should put in this chapter, you wanted to know the answer it is…oh look at that I lost the answer, I'll find it later.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 12-Hard to Keep a Secret_

Cagalli

* * *

Cagalli had a hard time after Kira walked away, thinking that Cagalli is a liar, she felt that there was no one she can go to, but she has to think of someone?

"Athrun-no if I tell him he'll stop me and Yuuna will fail all his classes.

Miriallia-no she would tell Athrun, but Yuuna would fail all her classes too.

Kira-no he doesn't trust me anymore and he wouldn't help after what happen."

"This would be a lot easier if Yuuna's father wasn't the vice-principal…wait a minute, the principal, principal Dillindal he would probably be the only one who could help me,"

Cagalli ran quickly to the main office, when she got there, the principal was in a meeting, she waited outside of his office.

All of a sudden, a pink hair girl came into the office, Cagalli wasn't sure if it was Meer or Lacus?

The pink hair girl came up and glared at her, it must be Meer the girl who tried to kiss Athrun. Cagalli narrowed her eyes at her, "you must be Meer," Cagalli said crossing her arms.

Meer chuckled, "In the flesh, you came to see the principal?" she asked.

"Why do think I'm sitting outside the office?" Cagalli said trying to make Meer look like an idiot.

"Well I hope you don't mind Athrun and I go out do you?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "I wasn't born yesterday, and Athrun and I both know you were trying to break us up, by framing Athrun."

Meer looked so surprised she was in shocked.

Soon the first hour class rang bell rang, Cagalli needed to get to class, so she left the office and decided to come back later.

Meer

* * *

Meer didn't know what to do? Cagalli already knew the plan, what's going to happen?

Suddenly Yuuna came in the office and walked over to Meer's desk, "so how's the break up couple?" he asked.

"Uh…well Cagalli…already probably knows the plan and there back together." Meer paused.

Yuuna looked calm, "excuse me, but I need you to open the copier room for me."

Meer shook her head, soon Yuuna looked around the office, no one was there, so he grabbed Meer by the arm and pulled her into the copier room and then closed it behind them.

Meer was screaming right after Yuuna closed the door and then she expected the worst.

Cagalli

* * *

Cagalli didn't want to go to her second hour class, it would be too hard to deal with, she didn't want to keep a secret from Athrun and her friends, but she had no choice.

So she decided skip class and hide in the girls' bathroom waiting until lunch.

"Is something wrong, Cagalli?" Miriallia said, just about to head to class, "you seem a little distance between me and the guys"

"I'm okay, there's nothing wrong," Cagalli said, trying to put on a fake face "I'm just going to skip class, that's all."

"Cagalli, are you sure you're okay?" Miriallia started to sound worried.

Cagalli felt Miriallia already knew what's going on, she felt like she should just tell her, "Miriallia, I…"

All of a sudden, Yuuna jumped out of nowhere behind us. "Hello Miss Cagalli and Miss Miriallia see you in class, oh yeah Miss Cagalli were you about say something to Miss Miriallia, because I would _love_ to _hear_ it" Yuuna said while glaring at Cagalli.

Cagalli looked away from them, "never mind" she sighed and walked away.

Yuuna headed to class with a smirked on his, it's like he's almost in control of Cagalli in a way. Soon Miriallia headed to class.

Athrun

* * *

Athrun headed to ancient history, he noticed Cagalli wasn't there. He wondered if she was sick or somewhere else. 

Soon Miriallia came in the classroom with a concern look, Athrun started to worry. Then Yuuna came in humming to himself. Athrun knew something is going on.

"Okay class, sit down right down, let's get started with attendance" he shouted, but he didn't have to say it, because everyone was in their seats.

Yuuna pulled out the attendance sheet,

"Nicol"

"Here"

"Miriallia"

"Here"

"Pretty boy"

Athrun hated that he always calls him that when they took attendance, "here"

"Cagalli"

No respond.

"Now that's weird I saw her, before class started…oh well" Yuuna said like his was in a play.

Athrun knew something is going on. He looked over to Miriallia, Athrun took out a piece of paper and wrote a message to Miriallia and then gave it to her.

Athrun: Do you know where Cagalli is?

Miriallia: Not really

Athrun: Is she okay?

Miriallia: Not really

Athrun: What do you mean?

Miriallia: She hiding something from us,

Athrun: What?

Miriallia: A secret about someone

Athrun: Who?

Miriallia: Maybe Yuuna

Kira

* * *

Kira went to Literature and notice Lacus wasn't there, but he didn't care.

"All right class lets take attendance" Miss Aisha said cheerfully.

"Kira"

"Here"

"Tolle"

"Here"

"Lacus"

No respond.

"Has anyone seen Lacus? Kira have you seen Lacus?" she asked Kira.

"No I haven't" Kira started feel guilty for some reason.

"_Could Cagalli be right about Lacus and she didn't kiss Athrun?"_ he asked himself. _"I feel in a way sorry for Lacus, could I still have feelings for her?"_

"_Although what about Flay, she so different from Lacus, sexy, she did try to kiss this morning, able to speak her mind, although Lacus also does too."_

Kira tried to think who. _"I must have more feelings for Lacus, then Flay."_

"I NEED TO FIND HER!" he shouted at the class while on his feet.

"Mr. Yamato! I'm sorry but she's dead."

"WHAT? She's died" Kira was in agony.

"Yes Queen Catherine is dead and buried in Peterborough Cathedral"

"Oh" Kira was relived it wasn't Lacus she meant, "what ashame" he said and sat back down.

He took a deep breath, Kira decided to find Lacus after class.

Cagalli

* * *

Cagalli washed her face in the sink and then look in the mirror seeing her refleaction.

"What to do? What to do?" she out loud.

"My brother doesn't trust, I have to hide the truth from my friends, and I don't know what to do? I can't tell anyone. Oh Athrun"

sniff, sniff

Cagalli turned around and heard someone crying in one of the bathroom stalls, "uh…hello is someone there?"

The bathroom stall on the other side of the girls' bathroom opened, a girl came out. This girl had long pink, it could be Lacus or Meer, Cagalli wanted to make sure?

"Lacus is that you?" Cagalli asked.

The girl nodded, "how do you know me, I don't know you"

"Oh, my twin brother is Kira" Cagalli explained

Lacus was in shock, "you're Kira's sister"

Cagalli nodded, "I'm Cagalli"

Lacus dried her eyes. "Can you tell me something?"

"sure"

"why did Kira said to me it was a mistake to be with him and now he's with Flay, I don't understand?"

"Oh well this kind of my fault, what happened." Cagalli explained

"What do mean?" Lacus asked

"Let me explain from the beginnig" Cagalli started tell the whole story.

(10 minutes later)

"So it was Meer"

Cagalli nodded

"I have to talk to Kira, even if he doesn't want to listen, he needs to know the truth." Lacus ran out of the girls' bathroom.

"Wait" Cagalli said running after her.

Lacus stopped running and looked at Cagalli.

"I'm sorry Lacus, I thought it was you with Meer" Cagalli apologized.

Lacus gave a little smile to Cagalli, "It's okay, I'm not mad at you it was a mistake."

Cagalli smiled back, "Go find Kira"

"I will"

Kira

* * *

After second hour was over, Kira rushed out of the classroom to find Lacus. He looked through all the hallways, but couldn't find her. "Where could she be?"

"Hi Kira" a girl's vioce said behind him.

Kira quickly turned around to see who it was, it wasn't Lacus, it was Flay, "Oh hi Flay, I…uh…was looking for…someone"

"oh well could I quickly show you something" Flay asked.

"well I'm looking for La…someone right now" Kira told her.

"Oh please, it will be only for a quick second" Flay begged him.

"I guess Flay"

Flay was so happy, she grabed his hand and took him up to the storage closet.

"It's in the storage closet, Kira" she told him "take a look"

Kira really didn't have time for this, but he just wanted to take a quick look.

He opened the door and switched the light on, there was a large chair decorated, with followers and other stuff, it looked like a King's chair. Very colorful.

"Try it out, see how you like it" she told him while closing the door behind her and they were all alone.

What to hell, Kira walked over and sat in the chair, it was big, but kind of cozy.

All of a sudden, Flay was sitting on his lap, facing him.

"F-Flay, what are doing?" Kira started to worry a little.

"what's wrong" she said smoothly, then she put both of her hands on Kira's face and then kissed him so gentally.

Kira didn't respond or do anything he was too shocked what was going on. Suddenly in a way he liked it, but still had more feelings for Lacus.

He put his hand on her shoulders and pushed her away from his mouth.

"Is something wrong Kira?" Flay asked like a child.

"I need to tell you something Flay, I thought it would be great to be your boyfriend, but I feel we don't connect and I hope you understand, that I have more feelings for Lacus, I'm sorry"

"WHAT!" Flay shouted and then slapped him in the face, but Kira felt it, and it didn't hurt.

Flay got up and was fussing, "Why would you be with Lacus, she betrayed you with Athrun,"

"Maybe she did, but I will always have these feelings for Lacus, that I can't get rid of them" Kira explained.

Suddenlly Kira and Flay heared a gasped behind them. It was Lacus, she heard the entire conversation.

"Kira do you really mean it?" Lacus said so happily.

Kira got up from the chair and smiled at her.

Flay was so mad she stompt out of the room.

Lacus ran into Kira's arms, "Kira I need to tell you, I did not cheat on you, it was Meer not me, you know I always spend lunch time in the library, just ask my friends, please believe me."

Kira could tell she was telling the truth, "I believe you Lacus, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening to you or Cagalli, can you forgive me?" he asked.

Lacus nodded and gave him hug, "we start over"

"agreed"

Athrun

* * *

Right after second hour, Athrun went to go find Cagalli, he found her apologizing to Lacus.

After Lacus left, Athrun walked up to Cagalli, "Cagalli" he said softly.

Cagalli quickly turned around and notice Athrun, but she look like she wasn't comfrontable.

"Can you be honest to me, would you tell me what's going?" Athrun asked hoping she would understand.

Cagalli's eyes started to be filled with tears, "not this time Athrun, I'm sorry." She was walking a way.

But Athrun quickly got in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't get away "Did Meer do anything to you?"

Cagalli looked down at the floor and shook her head.

"Was it Yuuna?" Athrun shouted.

Cagalli did nothing but froze still looking at the floor, but more tears were streaming down her face.

"It is Yuuna!" Athrun said.

"No, No, No!" Cagalli shouted. "It's nothing please believe me"

Athrun sighed, "I wish, but you're not telling me the truth."

"I can't" Cagalli started to run outside, and suddenly it started to rain

Athrun decided to go after her, "Cagalli wait,"

Cagalli slowed down about a block down the street.

A few minutes later, Athrun finally caught up with her, "Cagalli, your going to get sick if your out here"

Cagalli's legs and arms were shaking, her wet white blouse was able to see through, Cagalli began crying again.

Athrun took off his uniform coat and put it around Cagalli body, Athrun had a white shirt under his uniform so he would be okay and then put his arms around Cagalli and hugged her while she was crying into his chest.

He looked at Cagalli feeling sorry for her _"I shouldn't bother her right now, about what she's keeping from me" _he told himself.

"Cagalli we should get back to school" Athrun told her, he put his one of his arms around her shoulder, while heading back.

All of a sudden a car drove up next to them on the road, Athrun and Cagalli notice the driver's window openning.

It was a strong muscular man, "Miss Attha get in the car" he commanded.

Athrun got Cagalli behind him, "who are you?"

The man got out of his car, suddenly Cagalli reconized the man, "Kisuka" she whispered.

Athrun heard her, but paid attention to the guy, "Cagalli you need to come back to Attha family, Uzumi wants you to come back" Kisuka told her.

Cagalli was holding on to Athrun arm, "don't let him" she said to Athrun.

Athrun needed to think of something, "Cagalli just walk ahead I'll catch up"

"Athrun"

"Just go" he told her

Cagalli headed back to school, but Kisuka didn't just stand there, "wait Cagalli"

"leave Cagalli alone, if she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to go, so back off"

"Step out of my way kid, Cagalli is coming with me." Kisuka told Athrun.

"I'm not letting you"

Kisuka started to come after Athrun,

Athrun standed his ground,

Kisuka punched Athrun in the right shoulder,

Athrun quickly used his elbow and jabbed it in Kisuka's ribs

Kisuka fell on the ground in pain, Athrun quickly got up and caught with Cagalli about halfway to the school.

When she saw Athrun behind her, he had his left hand covering his right shoulder, "Athrun are you all right?"

"I'm alright Cagalli let's get back to school quick before Kisuka catches up.

**

* * *

You better thank me I typed a long chapter, now I found the answers it's…uh-oh I late for dinner bye.**


	13. Ch 13 For All or Nothing

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**After you read this chapter (Athrun and Cagalli readers) please don't get mad at me, but you'll really hate Yuuna after this, but near the end you'll love me. Maybe.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 13-For All or Nothing_

Cagalli

* * *

Cagalli faked sick for two days, Wednesday and Thursday. She couldn't stay near her friends, and keep a secret from them that could ruin there school year.

Via let her miss school for two days.

On Thursday, it was around 5 pm and Cagalli was sitting on her bed waiting until 7 pm, she had no choice but to go to the school and be picked up by Yuuna.

She thought there would be no reason to bring any books or notes, _"I could still get out of this"_ she told herself.

She shook her head, principal Dillindal is out of the country, can't reach him.

Kira and Lacus is being a great couple, spend most of their free time with each other.

It was 6:30, Cagalli walked out of her house and headed to school.

She waited on the bench in front of the school waiting for Yuuna to come.

"He's late, hope he forgot"

Yuuna

* * *

Back to Tuesday during first hour, Yuuna came in the office, and walked over to Meer's desk.

"So how's the break-up couple?" he asked Meer.

Meer looked nervous, "uh…well Cagalli…already probably knows the plan and there back together." Meer paused for a second, to see if Yuuna was going to explode.

But he looked calm, he can still get Cagalli, but he wanted to punish Meer.

"Excuse me, but I need you to open the copier room for me."

Meer shook her head, Yuuna looked around the office, no one was there, so he grabbed Meer by the arm and pulled her into the copier room and then closed it behind them.

Meer started to scream, Yuuna smacked her, "shut up you slut!" he yelled at her, "how hard was your job, all you had to do was make sure they would be a part."

He slapped her again, "You better learn your place," Yuuna threw her to the ground and walked out of the room, and head to his second hour class.

Cagalli

* * *

7:30 pm a car pulled up to the front of the school building, the front passenger door opened, in the car, in the driver's seat, was Yuuna a.k.a. the pervert.

"Cagalli come have a seat," he was rubbing the passenger seat.

Cagalli looked around to see if anyone could save her, but no one. Cagalli slowly got in the car.

Yuuna drove on, Cagalli didn't know where they were going, she was afraid to ask.

At a red light, Yuuna looked and examined Cagalli looking out the window, "wow your outfit looks very sexy, Cagalli, so roomy and _detachable_" Yuuna giggled.

Cagalli really became nervous, she looked at her clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a red a-line mini and white peasant blouse.

About five minutes later, they arrived at an apartment building, Yuuna and Cagalli both got out of the car. When they got in the building, Yuuna put his right hand around Cagalli's shoulder acting like they were a couple.

Yuuna was taking Cagalli to his apartment that was on the second floor. Yuuna finally let go of Cagalli's shoulder and went in his pocket to get the keys out.

He unlocked the door and opened it, he switched on the light to the whole apartment. His place was huge, he couldn't afford it with his pay check, his daddy must have helped him.

"Would you like a drink" Yuuna asked Cagalli while getting close to her.

"No thanks"

"Well just have a seat, and I'll be right back" Yuuna told her.

Cagalli look at his living room, there were cheap paintings, and he had a couch and two chairs bought from Lazy boy, she sat on the right end of the couch. Bad idea.

Soon Yuuna came back and sat close to Cagalli, she looked around to see if there was a lamp or a vase she can hit him with, but none near her.

"Isn't this cozy?" he asked her.

"Its okay" she looked away from him.

"Can I ask you a question, Cagalli?" he asked.

"What?" Cagalli asked.

"How can you be with Athrun who's a boy, when you can be with a man like me?" he smirked.

Cagalli couldn't believe this crap, "Athrun's a great guy, and he's not a pervert like you."

Yuuna laughed, "Your so funny Cagalli" he started to put his hand on her knee, but she flicked it off.

"I'm sure he told you about his mother, did he?" Yuuna joked.

He got Cagalli's attention, "no he didn't, why would he tell me?"

Yuuna kept on laughing, "Did you know she died in a car accident nine years ago."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Guess who hit her?" he asked her.

Cagalli eyes widened, "You did it?"

Yuuna nodded he look like he was proud of it.

Cagalli couldn't hold in her anger, she was just about to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist before it hit his face.

She tried to get her wrist back, but he was squeezing it, "let go of me" she yelled at him.

Yuuna let go, Cagalli tried to get to the door, except Yuuna quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, from behind her.

He started to kiss the side of her neck, Cagalli stepped on Yuuna's foot, while trying to get away.

Yuuna turned her around facing him, her right sleeve started to tare , and then pinned her against the wall, she was trapped.

"Do you want to know how Athrun's mother died" Yuuna asked her.

Cagalli shook her head, "You're a psycho"

Yuuna just continued, "I was 21, I ran a stop sign at 80 mph, I believe I will always have the right-of-way, but Athrun's mother drove across, she didn't need to stop, but I'm above the law, so I'll have the right-of-way ha…ha" he kept laughing.

"You heart-less bastard" Cagalli said, "you sound like your proud killing her"

"I am, but Athrun never knew about it, in fact no one knows who killed her."

"Why did you tell me" Cagalli asked struggling.

"Because if we're going to have a very close relationship, I should tell everything"

"I'll never love a pervert like you, I'll always love Athrun and you can't do anything about it"

Yuuna smacked her to the ground, Cagalli wouldn't show fear to him.

He started to go on top her trying to take her clothes off, she was fighting him off.

When Cagalli got away, running to the other side of Yuuna's apartment, he gave her a strange look.

All of a sudden, Yuuna pulled out a small pocket knife. Cagalli started to tremble.

"Come here and you won't get cut" he ordered.

Cagalli leaned against the wall shaking, she shook her head.

Yuuna was furious, he began running at her with the knife.

Cagalli tried to get away, but he ripped her shirt off from the back, leaving a clean cut on her back.

After her ripped shirt came off, her light blue bra was showing, the cut was below her bra.

The cut made her start to slow down, she ran around the couch, but Yuuna cut her off, pushed her on the couch sitting on top of her, he used his left hand to put the knife over her throat and the other to take her skirt off.

Cagalli kept struggling, but she noticed from the corner of her eye, there was a metal picture frame.

She tried to reach it, while Yuuna was busy getting her skirt off.

After he got it off, she hit Yuuna in the head with the sharp edge of the corner of the picture frame.

Cagalli was able to get away, but all see had on is her bra and underwear.

Yuuna wasn't knocked out, he was bleeding badly, but he lost his knife and couldn't find it.

However, he still went after her.

Cagalli couldn't take it anymore, "Athrun help!"

Athrun

* * *

Athrun didn't see Cagalli since Tuesdayday, he asked her about that guy, Kisuka. Cagalli explained she use to live with the Atthas, and Kisuka was the family's bodyguard.

But when Cagalli was little, the police took her away, because the Atthas took her away from her real family.

Although the Attha family still wants her back, so they send Kisuka a few times to go get her.

Athrun felt sorry for her, that she had to deal with that at a very young age.

It was after 8 pm, Athrun decide to go for a walk like he use to do with his mother, when he was little.

He went through the town up to the park next to the apartments.

Athrun looked at the sky, it was a clear night and was able to see the stars, "I wish you were here to see this mother," he said to himself.

After he got up to the apartments. Athrun felt unusual in a way like someone needed him.

He looked around no one was there.

Cagalli

* * *

Yuuna pushed Cagalli to the screen door Cagalli was able to look outside, all of a sudden she saw Athrun looking around, she bang on the window, but he didn't hear it.

Soon she screamed out his name, "ATHRUN!"

Suddenly Athrun turned around and saw Cagalli and was shocked seeing her.

Athrun

* * *

Athrun turn around and saw Cagalli banging on the screen door, he thought he heard her voice.

He saw her in her underwear, Athrun didn't know what was going on.

But he saw Yuuna quickly grabbing her, pulling her away from the window.

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted.

Athrun quickly ran into the apartment building, he got up to Yuuna's door, trying to open it.

"Cagalli!" he yelled through the door.

Cagalli

* * *

Cagalli heard Athrun's voice through the door, "Athrun-" Yuuna put his hand over her mouth and then through her to the wall and hitting the glass.

Cagalli became unconscious.

Yuuna looked around for the knife.

Athrun

* * *

Athrun heard Cagalli called out, but also heard a crash.

He used all his strength to ramp the door, about the third time, he broke the door down.

He saw Cagalli on the floor not sure if she was dead or alive, but she had many cuts on her body, from shattered glass.

Next he saw Yuuna looking for something, "Yuuna you bastard what did you do to Cagalli?"

"Back off Athrun, she's mine not yours"

Athrun couldn't take it anymore, he always wanted to hit Yuuna and now he has his wish.

He came at Yuuna, and punched him in the stomach, "I'll kill for what you did to Cagalli"

Soon there were wrestling on the ground, and then both spotted the knife Yuuna dropped.

They both try to grab it, Yuuna got it, but Athrun went to get a large piece of the glass and slammed it at Yuuna's head and it knocked him out.

Athrun took a few deep breaths, then went to over see Cagalli, she was still unconscious.

"Cagalli," Athrun found a blanket and rapped it around Cagalli and took her out of Yuuna's apartment as far away as possible.

**

* * *

You don't hate me anymore?**


	14. Ch 14 Karaoke Night

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**I'm glad you don't hate me that much, but sorry for the Kira and Lacus fans, so in this chapter it's about Kira and Lacus. Oh yeah, some of you (Canadain-Girl and 118-sethshadow) know I made mistakes in the last chapter, While I have spare time I'll fix the previous chapter and the others, to make them better. But just deal with it for now**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 14-Karaoke Night_

Kira and Lacus

* * *

Kira and Lacus spend most of their free time with each other after they got back together.

Kira really never got the chance to talk to Cagalli after he got back together with Lacus.

Cagalli was usually in her room pretending to be sick, so Kira left her alone.

Flay left the dance committee, after Kira told her that he loves Lacus, also Flay hasn't been at school ether.

On Thursday, Kira took Lacus on a date to a karaoke bar, they got a table near the window that was showing the lake.

"I never been here before, Tolle told me it would be a great place to go." Kira said to Lacus sitting across from him.

"I love coming here" Lacus giggled.

The owner of the karaoke bar, Erica Simmons, came on the stage and made an announcement, "We're going to have the karaoke contest in a few minutes, so sign up."

Kira heard from Sai that Lacus is a really excellent singer, "Lacus have you ever done any singing?"

Lacus nodded, "It was while ago, when I sang."

"Then I guess you won't compete, cause you know that you're going to lose" a familiarly voice said behind Lacus.

Lacus turned around and saw it was Flay, "Well speak of the devil, it's Flay."

Flay kept most of her eye-contact on Lacus, "I want to challenge you Lacus!" Flay shouted.

"For what?" Lacus asked her.

"The winner gets Kira" Flay told her.

"WHAT!" Kira shouted, he couldn't believe this.

"I accept your challenge, to settle the score" Lacus said.

"Right, the one who is the best singer, takes Kira to the dance tomorrow."

"Fine."

Kira felt like he had no say in the matter.

Lacus got up from the table and went to go sign up, Kira followed her, "Lacus are you sure about this?" he asked her.

Lacus nodded as she looked through music books, she decided to try a new song. "Fall in Love" it will be perfect to sing.

After Kira and Lacus sat back down, Erica Simmons, made another announcement, "It looks like we have a twist in the contest, the two opponents Flay Alster and Lacus Clyne will compete against each other, and the winner will keep Kira Yamato."

Kira felt really embarrassed, Lacus felt determined, and Flay looks suspicious.

"Flay Alster is up, singing In this Quite Night"

Flay got up on stage took the microphone and was waiting for the music to start.

_In this quite night,  
I'm waiting for you,  
Forgetting the past,  
and dreaming of you. _

Time passes by,  
and memories fade,  
but time can't erase  
The love that we face.

And the stars in the sky,  
That I wish upon

_Can bring you back to my side.  
Though your not here with me,  
I still dream of the day we'll meet again… _

Hold me close,  
So deep in your heart.  
I will find you,  
No matter where I have to go  
And dream of me,  
For I will be there  
Follow the stars that gleam

Into the quite night...

After Flay was done, the crowd applauded loud. Next was Lacus, she looked pretty confident.

"Lacus Clyne is up next, she'll be singing Fall in Love"

Lacus took a deep breath before she sang, Kira hopes Lacus will win.

_You tell me say what you feel_

_Love just doesn't go with just one_

_Stay out of me heart…_

_I don't want to feel this lonelyness_

_I want you back in my arms…_

_Darling, just for me I can't wait for you_

_In your heart, I wanna make you feel so brand new_

_When you beckon, love comes at your call_

_It's a love that's meant to be…_

_It's in the stars above…_

_Why not fall in love_

_Tonight, isn't it sweet, there on beach a car, two lovers talking,_

_It true, I saw it too, they held each other yet seemed far away_

_Invisible barrier_

_Something come between you know what I mean_

_See the tears begin to flow…_

_Fall in love…_

_Darling just for me I can't wait for you_

_In your heart, I wanna make you feel so brand new_

_When you beckon, love comes at your call_

_It's a love that's meant to be…_

_You really do love me…_

_Why not fall in love…_

Right after Lacus was done, the crowd screamed their heads off.

"It looks like we have a winner" Erica shouted.

Kira was amazed how Lacus was a great singer.

Flay stomped out of the bar pouting.

Kira walked up to the stage, "wow Lacus, you were outstanding on stage" Kira started to have a hard time to find the words to say.

"Thanks Kira" Lacus smiled.

Afterward, Kira and Lacus took a walk near the dock, it became cold so Kira gave Lacus his jacket.

They sat on a bench watching the moon's reflection on the water.

"Have you ever talked to Cagalli yet?" Lacus asked him.

Kira sighed, "Not really, she's been sick the past few days, and my mother doesn't want me to bother her while she resting, so I haven't got the chance."

"It must be hard"

Kira looked Lacus and agreed, "yeah." He started to rub the left side of his neck, and then felt the small needle hole again. Kira almost forgot about it.

"Kira is something wrong?" Lacus noticed Kira was feeling his neck and he was in upset while feeling it. "Here let me see it."

Kira didn't bother to keep it a secret, he removed his hand uncovering the hole.

Lacus notice it, "did you get a shot through the neck?" she said sounding surprise. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess I have no choice" he told her.

Lacus gave her full attention to him.

Kira began to tell with the dream he had last Saturday.

Twenty minutes later.

Lacus was surprised, "Could that really be what happened?"

"I think it did happen and my dream was a forgotten memory"

"What are you going to do?"

Kira didn't know what to do, "I guess let it go, forget about the past and think about the future, with someone special." Kira smiled at her.

Lacus started to blush, and then smiled back at him.

"I'm very lucky to meet you, you're smart, you're talented, and you're beau…" Kira tried to gain enough confidence to say what he is going to say, "you're beautiful."

Lacus was so happy for him to say that, "I'm also glad to meet someone who is unique like you. You're the only guy who could really see for I really am."

They both hugged each other, suddenly they both felt a connection with each other.

Kira and Lacus looked at each other, leaned in and gave each other a soft and gentle kiss.

They both knew that this is…

unforgettable love

**

* * *

Awwww how sweet, I know you guys want Kira and Lacus an on and off relationship, but I don't like seeing Kira and Lacus apart, but later on their relationship will be tested.**

**The next chapter will be about Athrun and Cagalli, just to let you know, it will also be a little bit emotional.**


	15. Ch 15 Understanding the Truth

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**After I updated the last chapter, it was too short, so I'll try to make this chapter longer then the last, this chapter is about Athrun and Cagalli right after they left Yuuna's apartment.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 15-Understanding the Truth_

Athrun and Cagalli

* * *

Athrun was carrying Cagalli through the dark streets, he noticed the cut on her back was bleeding through the blanket.

He decided to take Cagalli to his house and patch up her wound. Patrick Zala went on a business trip for a week, and Athrun was all alone at home.

Cagalli was still unconscious.

Soon Athrun made all the way to his house, he opened the front door and quickly put Cagalli on the couch, he had her lying on her stomach.

Athrun took a look at the cut again it was still bleeding, he quickly ran out of the room to get the first aid kit in the kitchen.

When he got back Athrun also got some towels and a pair of clothes for Cagalli.

Cagalli still didn't wake up, Athrun begin to worry, he also didn't know why Cagalli was with Yuuna at his apartment, or maybe it was the secret she kept from him.

Athrun poured a little medicine on a wash cloth, and then gently rubbed it on Cagalli cut.

A while later, Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, thinking she was still in Yuuna's apartment, she began to roll around on the couch trying to get away.

Cagalli didn't see Athrun, because he went to get another towel.

she was in so much pain, she couldn't get up from the couch, soon Athrun came in the room with a new clean towel.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" he asked her.

"Athrun" Cagalli said slowly.

"It's okay Cagalli" Athrun put a few more bandages on Cagalli's cuts.

Cagalli looked at Athrun, feeling like an idiot, so she buried her head in the pillow, "I'm sorry Athrun."

Athrun stopped putting the bandages on Cagalli's cuts and looked at her, "What happened Cagalli?"

Cagalli took her face out of the pillow and looked at him, she wanted to tell him but didn't know where to start. "On Tuesday, in the morning, I was looking for Kira, but Yuuna grabbed me and told me if I didn't go to his apartment, then he would…"

She didn't want to tell him, but felt like she had no choice.

"He would take all of your grades and the rest of the guys' grades and would fail all of your classes for the rest of the year, that's why I couldn't tell you or anyone, I'm sorry." Cagalli buried her face in the pillow again, she didn't want to see Athrun's reaction.

Athrun was silent, he didn't know what to do, he was mad at Yuuna, but in a way feeling guilty that it happened to Cagalli, "Cagalli…this is my fault this happened to you, because of me, Yuuna is after you." Athrun got up and went into the kitchen feeling like guilty.

Cagalli tried to get up, but the cuts were still sore, it felt like her entire body was sunburned and was stiff. "Athrun…wait…please don't feel responsible."

She managed to sit up, Cagalli leaned over trying to stand, although the cuts on her legs were keeping her from getting up, but Cagalli still tried to get up.

It felt like walking for the first time while being in pain.

When she was near the kitchen, she saw Athrun sitting at the counter, having his hands over his face in shame.

Cagalli leaned against the wall, "Athrun please don't feel responsible for this, please, he would have done it any way,"

Athrun put his hands done and was looking at the table, "No Cagalli, he always was threatening my friends to stay away from me, but I don't know why Yuuna wants to make my life a living hell?" Athrun wanted to let out his anger on Yuuna, but he just took a few deep breaths.

Cagalli just remembered what Yuuna told her about Athrun's mother, she fell to the ground and started to cry.

Athrun turned and saw Cagalli sitting on the ground crying, he walked over to her and sat down in front off her and he took her in his arms, trying to calm her done. "Cagalli what is it?" he said calmly.

Cagalli took a few deep breathes before talking to him. "How did your mother died?" she asked him.

Athrun was surprised Cagalli knew about his mother died. "She died in a car crash, when a drunk driver hit her on the driver's side. Why?"

Cagalli grabbed his shoulder while he was holding her, "was it nine years ago?"

Athrun couldn't believe why she asked him these questions, "yes, but why are asking me questions?"

"It's Yuuna who was the drunk driver, who killed you mother nine years ago." Cagalli said it quick, then she looked away from Athrun expression again, she was afraid what was going to happen.

Athrun froze, "so that's why he hates me, I'll kill him."

Athrun was about too let go of Cagalli, but she hanged on to him, "Athrun, no don't, violence never solved anything."

He sighed while looking Cagalli for a while, "I'm sorry" Athrun hugged Cagalli gently.

Athrun carried Cagalli back to the couch, Athrun gave her some clothes she can barrow. "It wouldn't be a good idea for you not to go to school tomorrow, Yuuna might show up." Athrun said her.

Cagalli gave a little nod.

After Cagalli put on the clothes, Athrun helped her walk home. She holds on to his arm the entire time.

When they passed the park, they saw Kira and Lacus walking together. Athrun and Cagalli decided to talk to them. They caught up with Kira and Lacus and wanting to talk to them.

"Oh Cagalli what happened to you?" Lacus was surprised, they both noticed Cagalli's cut on her face.

Kira glared at Athrun, "you wouldn't have anything to do with this?" he asked Athrun.

Athrun didn't fight back, he just stayed calm.

"Kira, he didn't anything to do with it, so please don't hate him." Cagalli told her brother.

Kira sighed but agreed with her.

They all went to Kira and Cagalli's house, Via had to go to the hospital and needed to stay there all night, so the house is empty.

When they got there, they all sat at the kitchen island counter.

Athrun and Cagalli explained to Kira and Lacus about Yuuna threatening Cagalli, and Yuuna responsible for killing Athrun's mother.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do?" Lacus asked.

"We need to tell someone."

"Who? The principal is out of the country, and we can't tell the vice-principal, he's Yuuna's father."

The phone rang.

Kira got up and went to get it.

"Should we call the police?"

"What if he's coming after Athrun and me?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea to leave the house until they find him, he threatened Cagalli with a knife."

Kira came back and sat back down, "Cagalli, that was mom on the phone, she'll be staying at the hospital for a few days."

"Well for now, Cagalli shouldn't go back to school, he might show up"

"But what if he tries to get in the house, the police might not get here in time." Lacus explained.

"Cagalli could stay at Lacus's tomorrow." Kira suggested.

Lacus agreed with the idea, "she wouldn't be alone, she would be with the housekeeper."

"Okay, we should get Yuuna tomorrow during the dance, Yuuna never misses a dance, he'll show up, and so should we" Athrun said.

Kira and Lacus agreed, but Cagalli felt scared although she wants to catch Yuuna, so she agreed.

**

* * *

Two chapters left, this would get a little scary for Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli, the two couples will both face danger that would change there lives. I'll be gone for a week, so it will be a while until I update.**

**Oh yeah, which couple do you believe will face the most danger?**

**Kira and Lacus**

**Athrun and Cagalli **

**Other enemies will come for each of them.**

**Beware**


	16. Ch 16 The Plan

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**Okay I'm really really really sorry it took so long hope you forgive me,**

**Some of you wanted me to have the guys to call Athrun's dad, if you read Chapter 15, Patrick Zala is on a week business trip. Anyway it wouldn't be a lot of fun.**

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 16-The Plan_

Cagalli

* * *

It was about 5 am, Athrun came over to Kira and Cagalli's house, and then they all walked together to Lacus's house.

When they got there, Kira and Athrun made sure no one was following them.

Cagalli was staying at Lacus's house while Kira, Athrun and Lacus were at school.

Lacus's housekeeper, Myrna took care of Cagalli.

Athrun, Kira and Lacus

* * *

Athrun, Kira and Lacus went to school early, meeting the rest of the gang.

Athrun and Kira both called all their friends last night.

They all meet in the courtyard, everybody showed up.

Tolle, Miriallia, Sai, Kuzzey, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Miguel, Rusty, also Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Vino, Youlan.

Athrun noticed Shinn and his friends were there, he quickly whispered to Kira, "Did you invite Shin?"

Kira nodded, "Yeah, well Lacus thought it would be a good idea to have much help as we can."

Athrun sighed, although they do need help to get Yuuna because it won't be easy.

Yzak and Dearka walked up in front of Athrun and crossed their arms.

"Athrun what is the deal calling us late last night telling us to come early to school, you better have a good explanation" Yzak told him.

Athrun, Lacus and Kira looked at each other, "Kira I got to talk to them" Athrun told him.

Kira and Lacus agreed and went to talk to the other guys.

Nicol joined Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak's conversation, "I snuck in the main office and read the answering machine, Yuuna's not showing up to school today, but he assured them he would show up to the dance" Nicol told them.

"Does he want a dramatic entrance?" Dearka wondered.

"He also sounded a little bit crazy on the machine"

"I wouldn't blame him after what happened last night" Athrun said.

"What did happen last night, you never gave us the detail?" Yzak asked.

Athrun sighed, "Alright I'll tell you. Yuuna threatened Cagalli if she did not go him to his apartment then he would fail all of our classes"

"Wow, Cagalli has guts to do that" Dearka said.

Athrun glared at Dearka for saying that, "Anyway, I saw Yuuna attacking Cagalli, so I broke into his apartment and beat the crap out of him."

"How did you beat the crap out of him?" Nicol asked.

"I slammed a piece of sharp glass in side of his thick head."

"Nice" Yzak sounded impress.

"So where's Cagalli?" Nicol asked another question.

"She's staying at Lacus's house for now." Athrun whispered to Nicol.

"Do you think Yuuna is looking for her?"

"Maybe, I hope not"

"Maybe he will find her" a voice said near the entrance of the court yard.

Everyone turned around and looked at the person who said Yuuna will find Cagalli.

It was the vice principal Yuuna's father, Unato Ema Seylan, he was listening to their conversation.

Unato stepped forward looking straight at Athrun, "I heard what you did to my son, last night."

Athrun nodded.

"My son will always get what he wants, and he's doing that right now."

Everyone didn't know what he meant by that.

"My son knows where Cagalli is."

Everyone gasped, Athrun needed to get to Lacus's house.

Unato began to laugh an evil way and then walked away.

Athrun didn't know if it was a trap or for real, but he needed to make sure if Cagalli is okay.

He ran over where Lacus is, "Lacus I need to borrow your cell phone"

Lacus dug into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and then handed it to him.

Athrun dialed Lacus's house her line was busy, Athrun really started to worry.

He gave back Lacus's cell phone and left the court yard, Kira followed him.

"Athrun what are you going to do?" Kira asked.

"I need to make sure Cagalli is okay"

"Fine but I'm going with you."

Kira and Athrun ran all the way too Lacus's house.

Cagalli

* * *

Cagalli was working on homework she missed the pass two days in Lacus's living room.

Myrna came in from the kitchen, "Is their anything you need?"

Cagalli was mostly quiet most of the time.

"Well could I use the bathroom?"

"Sure it's right upstairs, straight down the hallway."

"Thank you"

When Cagalli got half way upstairs, someone banged on the front door loudly.

"Oh my goodness who could it be?" Myrna wondered.

"OPEN UP" said the person who was banging on the door.

Cagalli recognized the voice she knew who it was.

"Don't open it!" she yelled out.

Myrna quickly ran to call 911, "hello there's a lunatic trying to break in the house…"

Suddenly, he was shooting the door handle and it burst opened.

Cagalli couldn't get controlled of her feet after the door was burst opened, they were frozen solid.

She saw him standing their, Myrna began to scream, but he knocked her by hitting her in the back of the head with a 9mm gun handle.

Finally Cagalli got control of her feet and ran the rest of the way upstairs.

But when Cagalli got all the way upstairs, he was standing below the stairs, and then he was pointing his 9mm gun at her.

He pulled the trigger and shot her in the upper back.

Cagalli stopped running, after being hit, soon she fell down stairs.

She was lying on her back, feeling the blood leaving her body.

Her vision became darker, her breathing became slower, just before she lost all of life, she saw the man who shot her standing over her, the last words she heard was,

"Now you will listen to me."

Athrun

* * *

Athrun and Kira made it to Lacus's house, but found the front door burst opened.

"Oh no he's been here."

When they got into the house, they found Myrna on the ground gaining consciousness.

Kira ran over to her to see how she's doing, Athrun looked around the house to find Cagalli.

She was rubbing the back of her head.

"Myrna are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, "I'll be okay, but a lunatic shot the door down, and what happened to Cagalli, before I was fully unconscious and I heard the gun went off one more time."

Kira became even more nervous.

Athrun looked around but couldn't find her at all.

When he came back Kira told him that Myrna heard a gun shot in the house.

"I couldn't find Cagalli she's not here"

Suddenly Kira noticed something behind Athrun, "Uh Athrun look behind you."

Athrun turned around and saw blood on the stairs and a lot of blood at the bottom, and right next to the blood was a charm bracelet. Some of the blood was smeared look like the body was dragged away.

Kira picked it up and was shaking all over, "This is Cagalli's I gave it to her our her birthday"

The bracelet had blood all over it, Kira squeezed the bracelet in his hand, he couldn't take it anymore he felt guilty for being mad at Cagalli for telling the truth and he wouldn't listen, she could of ask him for help.

"First my mother and then Cagalli, he's going to pay for this I'll kill him" Athrun was so mad at Yuuna.

"We'll get him at the dance, tonight." Kira told him.

**

* * *

Don't kill me I had to kill Cagalli.**


	17. Ch 17 Revenge and Unforgettable Love

_Unforgettable Love_

**Dear reader**

**This will be the longest Chapter I've ever written **

**-Dlynn**

**p.s. enjoy**

_Chapter 17- Revenge and Unforgettable Love_

Kira

* * *

It was getting close to the dance, Kira was still holding on to Cagalli's charm bracelet, he wash off the blood, but still couldn't control his feelings. 

He remembered the first time he met her after leaving the Yamatos.

_Little Kira came into the police station he sees a kid acting feisty, the policeman made little Kira sit next to the blond kid. _

_They both looked at each other, "Kira, this is your twin sister, Cagalli" policeman told him._

_Little Kira examined her, "She's a boy."_

_Little Cagalli was angry and started to attack Kira and wrestled him to the ground._

_A couple of the police men and women had to split them up._

Kira laughed a little, but it still hurt what happened, he doesn't know if Cagalli is alive or _dead_.

He wished they never fought with each other.

A few tears escaped from his eyes, he wiped them away with his sleeve.

He doesn't know how to explain this to his mother or to the police, but he wants to get rid of Yuuna first.

Lacus came out of Kira's bathroom, changed into her dress.

Kira got up and looked at her, she was wearing a pink and sliver spaghetti strap dress.

"Wow you look stunning"

"Thank you I'm glad you like it"

"We better get going, Lacus"

Lacus grabbed her purse and left with Kira heading to the dance.

Athrun

* * *

Athrun decided to sit on one of the park benches before heading to the dance. 

He couldn't believe what was happening to him in the past few days, he found out Yuuna killed his mother, and he met Cagalli.

After meeting Cagalli, Athrun never felt that way before, sure girls love to hit on, but he never really met a girl like Cagalli before.

But now Cagalli is gone, Athrun feels a brick wall around his heart, and no one can break it down except for Cagalli.

Yuuna had to take away everything Athrun loved, but now he'll make sure he'll have his revenge on him.

All of a sudden, Athrun felt Cagalli is talking to him in his head like the night before, but very faint, "Somebody kills someone who was just killed, and then that guy was just killed for killing someone…how will it ever bring peace?"

Athrun didn't know what to do now, but Athrun does have a good reason to kill Yuuna, but killing is never the answer.

He began scratching head, in a way he doesn't want to kill him, but wants to punish him.

He looked at his watch the dance was going to start, Athrun got up and walked out of the park and headed to the dance.

Yuuna

* * *

Yuuna was driving in his car and fixing his hair at the same time, "Who's that good-looking in the mirror?" 

Suddenly, something was rolling around in the back of Yuuna car.

It was Cagalli!

Cagalli

* * *

Cagalli opened her eyes slowly, feeling a sharp pain in her upper back. 

She moaned little from the pain, Cagalli's hands were tied behind her, she looked around, she was in back of a car and she recognized this car.

It's Yuuna's car.

When Yuuna stop at a stop sign, he turned around and looked at her, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Cagalli thought she was dead, "what…happen" she had a hard time speaking.

"That air soft bullet did the trick," he told her.

"It wasn't…you who shot me…it was Kisaka who shot me…not you"

Yuuna began to laugh, "Oh my poor little naive student, after he carried you out of the house and patched your wound on your back...well let's just say he couldn't survive a real bullet…in the head."

Cagalli was able to gain enough strength, but had a hard time moving while being tied up.

She began to realize that she was wearing a black dress, "why…am I wearing a…dress?"

"Well I can't allow my date wear a shirt and jeans to the dance"

"We're going to the dance?"

"Together yes"

"I didn't mean that…"

"I want to make a theatrical entrance we'll be there in a few minutes"

The Dance

* * *

Everyone came to the dance, Athrun hung around the back, he didn't feel like talking to anyone. 

The decorations were beautiful, Lacus did a great job on it.

Kira came to see him, and he offered him some punch.

"Thanks"

Athrun took a sip of punch, both of them were leaning against the wall.

"Did you really like my sister?" Kira asked.

Athrun nodded while looking at his drink, "She's a lot more different then any other girl I've ever met"

"Like how?"

"She cares about a lot of people, but she told me what happened to you and her when you were little."

Kira agreed with him and then took another sip from his drink.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I know how it feels to deal with change when you're little"

"You do?"

Athrun nodded, "I lost my mother, when a drunk driver ran through a stop sign."

"Oh, who was the drunk driver?" Kira asked him.

Athrun sighed, "Yuuna"

Kira was stunned, "you mean he was the guy."

Athrun nodded.

"Kira, Athrun come over here" Lacus waved her hand to them.

They walked over to the crowd.

Lacus and Kira were holding hands with each other.

Athrun really didn't feel comfortable around the crowd, but he had to act normal, "Lacus it's great what you did with the decorations."

"Thank you Athrun, we did work very hard on making the dance to look perfect" She said while squeezing Kira's hand.

"Hey when do think Yuuna is going to show up?" Nicol wondered.

"He better show" Athrun said while crushing his punch cup.

A few minutes later the DJ began playing, no one felt like dancing.

Soon Shinn came to the dance with Lunamaria and both of them walked up to Athrun, "Hey Athrun."

"Hey Shinn" Athrun didn't feel like fighting with Shinn anymore there was no point anymore.

It looked like Shinn swallowed his pride, "Sorry about what happened to…Cagalli."

Athrun was surprised he said it.

"I didn't really hate Cagalli, I just never liked her family for firing my parents."

"Oh I had no idea"

"It doesn't matter anymore I'm over it."

"Thanks Shinn"

"Listen Athrun I need to tell you something-"

Shinn was interrupted by girls screaming in the hallway, suddenly there were gun shots fired.

Soon more people began to scream and they all ran into the gym where the dance is.

The music stopped, Athrun and Kira looked at each other knowing it was Yuuna.

Lacus was squeezing Kira arm, she was shaking all over, "Kira what are we going to do?"

Kira had a hard time finding the words to say after hearing the gun shots.

All of a sudden, Yuuna came in holding a gun in the air, "I'm back and better than ever," he shouted.

Kira had Lacus hide behind him so she wouldn't get shot.

Athrun stood his ground, ready to take him on.

Yuuna was standing near the side of the entrance, "Did you miss me."

He was absolutely insane, "Well guess what, I won, I've got a date and Athrun doesn't ha ha ha."

"Is that why you were doing all of this, just to beat Athrun?" Rusty asked.

Yuuna laughed again.

"Well where is your date we don't see her or him or your cousin." Miguel laughed.

Yuuna frowned at him and then disappeared for a second down a hallway, and then came back.

No one saw who his date was yet, but when he pulled on the person's wrist, everyone gasped, it was Cagalli.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun and Kira both shouted.

She was in a black dress, low cut, and it was all the way down above her knees about 2 ½ inches away.

Cagalli was scared, breathing heavily, obvious a lot has happened to her, and Yuuna had her in a tight grip.

"Look everyone, it's Cagalli back from the dead. You see, this is my date and no she's not a guy or my cousin" after Yuuna said it, he shot Miguel in the chest.

Miguel fell on the ground and died. Everyone screamed after seeing him dead.

"MIGUEL!" Athrun was in shock, he saw one of his closes friends die in front of him.

Asasi who was Miguel's boyfriend was crying on the floor next to Miguel's body.

"You bastard" Athrun was in front of the crowd so angry he couldn't take it.

"Oh I just had to prove something to Miguel that I did have a date," Yuuna kept on laughing.

"I'm not your date!" Cagalli shouted while trying to break through Yuuna's grip.

"Quiet!" Yuuna jabbed his gun in Cagalli's stomach hard, it made her hunched over.

"Don't hurt her!" Athrun shouted again.

Cagalli straightened while looking at Athrun sadly.

"I can do anything I want to her." Yuuna said as he squeezed Cagalli wrist.

"She was never yours in the beginning!" Kira shouted.

Yuuna took his eyes off of Athrun and looked at Kira, "Well if it isn't Kira, Cagalli's twin brother"

"Kira don't make him angry or he'll shoot you" Lacus whispered behind him.

"You better listen to Miss Lacus or you wouldn't want Cagalli to be an only child."

Kira didn't move an inch, he kept guarding Lacus.

Yuuna started to act more calmly, "Now I came here to have a good time with my girlfriend and we will have a good. DJ play." He commanded.

"I said PLAY" he shouted and then fired a shot in the air, people began screaming.

Then the DJ player quickly turned on the music, it played a slow song from 'Lifehouse' 'Everything'.

Yuuna again looked at Athrun, "You want to know why I'm not killing you yet?"

Athrun just stood in his place not saying a word.

"Because I want you to see me with Cagalli having a romantic moment."

Athrun tightened his fist, he couldn't control his rage at all.

Suddenly Yuuna his arms around Cagalli waist having his gun to her back.

She tried to push him away, but couldn't.

Yuuna was moving to the beat of the song.

Near the end of the song Yuuna looked at Athrun again, "Now here comes the best part Zala"

Yuuna put his left hand behind Cagalli's head, and then moved her face to his until his lips were with hers.

Cagalli kept struggling.

Athrun couldn't just stand there watching it, Nicol was holding him back, " don't do it"

Athrun ran up to the stage and found a microphone, he grabbed it and headed back to his same spot.

"What are you doing" Kira yelled at him.

"I rather be shot than having that pervert win." Athrun saw Yuuna was still kissing Cagalli, she was running out of breath.

Athrun took his aim and then through it at Yuuna's head.

It slammed in the back of the head, Yuuna let go of Cagalli after feeling the hit.

Cagalli ran on the other side of the gym far away from Yuuna as soon as he let go of her.

Kira and Lacus ran over to see if Cagalli was okay.

She was scared all over, "Cagalli are you okay?" Kira looked at her back, there was a huge wound on her upper back.

Cagalli was crouched on the floor trying to snap back to normal.

Suddenly Yuuna turned around and looked at Athrun, "I can't believe you're jealous, over me with Cagalli."

"Shut up, it makes me sick to my stomach to listen to this crap."

Yuuna was about to point the gun at Athrun when he just realized his gun was gone, "where did it go?"

Cagalli who was crouched on the floor, showed the weapon to Kira and Lacus.

Athrun gave an evil smile to Yuuna.

Yuuna was mad, "you bitch, give it back."

Athrun quickly ran up to him, and then punched him right in the stomach.

Kira and Lacus notice Cagalli wouldn't snap back to normal and she wouldn't give the gun to Kira, "Cagalli give me the gun"

Cagalli shook her head.

He couldn't per-sway her, Kira and Lacus ran over to see Athrun, "Athrun, Cagalli's not snapping back to normal and she has the gun in her hand."

Athrun looked over where Cagalli is and ran over to see if he can get her to let go of the gun.

Athrun saw Cagalli sitting on the ground crying, "Cagalli, please give me the gun" Athrun asked her slowly.

Cagalli looked at him, "Athrun"

"It's okay you're away from him you don't have to be scared.

She was breathing heavily, but she gave Athrun the gun and then she ran into his arms and was crying into his chest.

He helped her stand up, she held on to his shoulder.

Yuuna was on the ground, acting like a baby who lost his lollipop, he got up looking at Athrun and Cagalli together, "give me back my gun and Cagalli."

Cagalli tightened her grip around Athrun's arm, "No way Yuuna."

All of a sudden, Yuuna dug into his pocket and pulled out the knife he had before.

Athrun pointed the gun at him, "You're going to pay for killing my mother and Miguel and hurting Cagalli."

Yuuna stopped moving, "So you know about what happened to your _mommy_, I guess Cagalli told you. What a little tattle-tale."

"Shut up" Athrun loaded the gun.

"What are you going to do, shoot me" Yuuna laughed, "Can you dodge this?"

Yuuna threw the knife that was going to hit Miriallia, but Tolle jumped in front of her, getting hit by the knife.

Miriallia screamed after seeing the knife sticking out of Tolle stomach, "TOLLE! Come on stay with me Tolle!" Miriallia had him on the ground.

Tolle looked at Miriallia and smiled at her while holding her hand.

He died right in front of her, Miriallia began to cry on his chest.

When Athrun turned back to look at Yuuna, he was gone.

He came back, but with another gun, and then he was shooting out of control.

Everyone was running away from the gun shots, Athrun grabbed Cagalli took her with him, they ran behind a table and knocked it over on it side, to protect themselves.

Miriallia was still with Tolle's body, she could easily be shot, Dearka quickly grabbed her hand, "Sorry about this, but Tolle wouldn't want you to get shot by him", he took her away from getting hit.

Shinn took Lunamaria by the hand finding a place to hide, but when she noticed Yuuna was aiming at Shin, she pushed him out of the way, and then she got shot in the arm, "Lunamaria! Oh my god, come on." He took her behind the folded bleachers.

He took off his tie and then rapped around Lunamaria's arm, "you'll be okay."

When a shot was about to hit Lacus, Kira jumped on top of her and both of them avoided the bullet, "Are you okay Lacus,"

She gave a little nod, he took her by the hand and both of them went around the stage, "Where's Athrun and Cagalli?"

"We have to get out of here, he only wants us" Athrun told Cagalli.

"What are we going to do?"

Athrun fired a few more shots, then he looked around, and he notice that there were balloons in a cage above Yuuna.

If he shot the cage opened, then it would distract Yuuna for a few seconds, and they can get out.

Nicol showed up next to them, "you guys better get out of here."

"Nicol we need you to shoot the lock that's holding the cage of balloons in the ceiling."

Nicol nodded took the gun and tried to aim it at the lock, Athrun and Cagalli moved closer near the entrance, "Once the balloons distract Yuuna we run through the entrance, okay.

Cagalli nodded.

Nicol began to fire at the lock, on the third shot, the lock fell and the balloons fell on Yuuna.

"Come on" Athrun took Cagalli out of the dance and out into the parking lot.

After all the balloons fell on the ground, Yuuna ran out of the gym, looking for Athrun and Cagalli.

Athrun noticed Miguel's motorcycle, there were two helmets on it attached to it.

He gave one to Cagalli and they got on, she wrapped her arms around Athrun, he started the motorcycle and drove out of the school parking lot.

Yuuna saw them leave, he quickly got into his car and followed them.

After they reached town, Cagalli notice Yuuna was behind them, "Athrun, Yuuna's behind us."

Athrun took a quick look behind him, "Hang on."

He took a quick turn left through the intersection almost getting hit.

Yuuna kept following them.

Athrun needed to find a place to lure him in, suddenly he remembered his father closed down a warehouse and it's been abandon for years.

When he got out of the city limits they reached the abandon warehouse, "we'll try to trap him here." Athrun explained.

Athrun took Cagalli around the back, the door was unlocked, and when they got into the building it was filled with storage and boxes, it was like a maze.

As they went in Yuuna followed after them, but before he got out of the car, he reloaded his gun.

The Warehouse

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli were near the center of the warehouse. 

Athrun had a plan, he remembered when his father took him to the place, he saw sharps of shattered glass, near the right side of the building.

He would get Yuuna to use up all of his ammunition, then lure him to the right side of the building.

But it was too dangerous for Cagalli, he saw a small space that was hard to notice, "Cagalli I want you to be safe, so stay right here, okay."

"But Athrun what about you?"

Athrun gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Cagalli crouched down on the ground, trembling all over.

She began to hear Yuuna shooting at Athrun, she hoped that Athrun's plan would work.

Athrun was able to dodge Yuuna's shoots, he needed to make sure Yuuna used up all the ammunition.

About ten shots later, it looked like Yuuna used up all his ammo, so now he would lure him to the right side of the building.

Yuuna followed Athrun but only had one shot left, "damn it, only have one shot, this one has Athrun's name on it."

Cagalli took a little peak to see if Athrun's plan is working.

Yuuna heard some boxes move behind him a ways, suddenly he noticed, a blond head, he saw her.

Cagalli crouched back down, until she saw two feet in front of her, when she looked up, it was Yuuna smiling at her, "hello miss Attha."

Sweat ran down Cagalli's back, and she was trapped.

Yuuna grabbed Cagalli by the throat and hold her up, she was hanging in the air, struggling, and losing her breath.

Athrun turned around and saw Cagalli being strangled, he quickly turn around and went to save her.

"After I killed Athrun's mother, I wanted to make that little boy miserable, this year he was in my class, I made his life a living hell there. Suddenly you came along and made his life happier, you stupid bitch, you would be more happier with me. So After I kill Athrun, you will be all mine…and in my bed."

Cagalli almost was choked to death, she was able to say on word, "Athrun."

Suddenly Athrun smashed a glass jar in the back of Yuuna's head.

Yuuna dropped Cagalli to the ground, she was breathing heavily.

"CAGALLI! Get out of here." Athrun shouted to her.

Cagalli clumsily got up and ran behind a few boxes.

Yuuna turned around and looked at Athrun, "finally I have the chance to kill you Zala," He pointed his gun at Athrun.

Athrun couldn't get control of his feet.

Cagalli moved closer to where Athrun is standing, without being noticed.

Yuuna gave Athrun a little smirk, "Don't worry Zala, I'll take good care of Cagalli, once your dead."

"You bastard"

Yuuna loaded his gun and was about to shoot him, "Say hi to your mother for me."

Cagalli couldn't let this happen, "NOOOOO!"

Cagalli ran in front of Athrun and hugged him, while barring her face into his chest.

Yuuna pulled the trigger, and then hit Cagalli near her heart.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun couldn't believe Cagalli did that.

"Shit, that bullet wasn't for her." Yuuna ran away.

Athrun kneeled on the ground, he put Cagalli's head was on his lap, she wasn't dead yet.

Cagalli smiled at Athrun, "I'm…sorry…Athrun"

"Shh don't worry…you'll make it Cagalli" Athrun hold on to her hand, but she was fading away.

"I…don't…blame you" Cagalli's breathing became heavier.

"Cagalli please don't die, I can't lose you."

"It's…okay"

Athrun tried to support her,

"Athrun…I've always…wanted…to tell you…that…I…love…you"

He looked at her and was stunned, "…Cagalli"

"Between us…will…always have…unforgettable love"

Athrun stroked Cagalli's hair, and then leaned closer to her, and then they both gave each other passionate kiss.

After they were done, Cagalli died in his arms peacefully, "Cagalli…Cagalli" Athrun shook her a little, but she didn't move.

Athrun looked at her sadly, then he laid her on the ground, "I love you Cagalli"

He got up, suddenly Athrun's sadness became rage.

**He looks like he went into berserker.**

Athrun turned his head and saw Yuuna trying to find a way out.

He walked up to Yuuna and was behind him,

Yuuna turned around and was in shocked, "hey why aren't you still sulking over Cagalli."

Athrun just stared at him, "you're going to pay for all the lives you took."

Yuuna just laughed at him, but Athrun came at him.

He punched Yuuna in the stomach, "That's for my mother."

Then he hit him in the face, "That's for Miguel."

Then when Yuuna was on the ground, Athrun kicked him in the ribs, "That's for Cagalli."

And when Yuuna got up, Athrun grabbed his head, "And this is for me" he smashed his head in the wall."

Yuuna fell to the ground, and Athrun turned around and left him there.

Yuuna got up a little and forgot he has another knife, he got up and ran to Athrun.

Athrun turned around and blocked Yuuna right arm, but then he was stabbed in the stomach by the knife.

He saw the knife sticking out of him.

"Well it looks like I won," Yuuna gave an evil laugh.

But Athrun put a hand on Yuuna's shoulder, then he took the knife out of his stomach and stabbed the knife into Yuuna's stomach, "No Yuuna…you lose," he stabbed him over and over again and then sliced his throat.

Athrun dropped the knife on the ground and felt the pain of the stabbed wound killing him.

He headed back to Cagalli's body, but he fell on the ground, so he crawled over to her.

He sat up against the wall, while holding Cagalli, he looked at her, it looked like she was sleeping peacefully, and then he kissed her on the forehead.

Athrun hold her tight as tight as he can, "Cagalli…this will…always be…unforgettable love…between…us"

Then suddenly he slowly died with Cagalli still in his arms.

* * *

About an hour later, the police and the people from the dance surrounded the warehouse, police found three bodies in there. 

When they brought the bodies out, they all gasped, it was Cagalli and Athrun, they both were dead.

Kira and Lacus tried to get through the crowd, but when he saw them zippering up Cagalli and Athrun in the black bags, he collapsed on the ground.

Lacus comfort him, he began crying on her shoulder.

Detective Badgiruel was talking to another officer, "it seemed Yuuna killed Cagalli, then Athrun killed Yuuna, but somehow Athrun died after him."

"Too bad about this girl, I knew her ten years ago in another case" Badgiruel sighed, "All right notify the parents,"

Suddenly one of the men from the ambulance came running up the cops, "THEY'RE GONE!"

"What happened?" the detective asked.

"Cagalli and Athrun's bodies are gone,"

"How?"

"I saw the foot steps walking away from the ambulances and the motorcycle they were on, it's gone."

Kira and Lacus looked at each other, and then everyone heard the motorcycle, soon the motorcycle went by fast, but they saw a blue hair boy driving the motorcycle and a blond hair girl riding with him, riding away from the town.

"Must be the power of love"

**THE END**


End file.
